The Time of the Elves
by SayowynDarkstar
Summary: Original FictionAlternate Universe. Sayowyn, daughter of Galadriel, fights alongside the fellowship in their fight for good. But will the dark forces take her before it is too late?
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: This is an original fiction story, reason being that I have changed some of the history of it. I own Sayowyn, Thrandis, Tia and Naro, along with Phaldis. If you wish to write a bad review, I ask that you please read the entire story before putting it down. Otherwise, read, review and enjoy!  
  
The Time of the Elves  
  
Sayowyn sat in solitude beside the crisp, clear river of her forest, the woods of Lothlorien. She did not speak, she was mesmorized by the flow of the water. She looked at her reflection, despising it. She was a pale blonde, with wavy hair flowing to her elbows. She was the image of her mother. Sayowyn did not find herself ugly, but wondered why she had yet to find the elf man of her dreams. She was 300 years old, and was still utterly alone.  
  
Sure, Sayowyn had her parents, Galadriel, the Lady of the Woods, and her father, Celeborn. Haldir, the lead warrior elf to protect the forest, was good friends with her as well. Most of the forests' other elves were good friends with the princess, too. Yet the she-elf still felt alone. There was no one to wake up next to, no one she could bear away her love to.  
  
She stood, slowly, letting her golden hair spill over her shoulders and down her back. Her gown, which was a marvelous white, dragged behind her a little as she walked back to her parents' throne. Upon arrival, she noticed her mother looking agitated. The beautiful princess walked up to her mother slowly, and knealt beside her.  
  
Galadriel's tired eyes perked up a bit as she stared down at her daughters chocolate brown eyes. Brown eyes meant the elves were relaxed and easy going, while bright blue meant danger was near. "Mother, you looked irratated," Sayowyn said, in her light, musical tone.  
  
"Not irritated, just tired is all. Thank goodness this event only happens every thousand years." Galadriel smiled softly.  
  
Sayowyn returned the smile. "Is there anything you wish me to do?" she asked. She already knew the answer just from looking around her.  
  
"No, Sayowyn. The woods are ready for the arrival of the elves of Middle Earth. The tree's have been lit up and decorated, the grass made greener, the water made clearer. We are ready."  
  
Sayowyn remembered back to a year before when it was declared that the elves would meet at Lothlorien. In past years they met at Rivendell, and Mirkwood, among other places. The once every thousand year gathering was traditional, though it had no real meaning, or so Sayowyn thought.  
  
Her mother continued, "There is someone I would like you to meet."  
  
Sayowyn felt both anxious and wary at the same time. "Who might this be?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Thrandis Greenleaf, King Thranduil's oldest son. He is 600 years old, the prince of Mirkwood. It is arranged that you be married." Galadriel dropped the statement.  
  
The elven princess was taken aback. "What?" she asked. "Arranged to be married! That is unbelievable!" She stood up.  
  
Galadriel had expected this type of response. "All princesses and princes have arranged marriages, my daughter."  
  
"Is that why no elf has ever taken interest in me?" Sayowyn asked.  
  
"Yes. I am surprised you did not already know that. You might find that you like him." Galadriel replied.  
  
"I MIGHT find that I like him? I also MIGHT NOT like him! How can you expect me to spend eternity with someone I do not enjoy?" Sayowyn's voice began to raise. "How could this be?"  
  
"Sayowyn I have heard enough. It has always been this way. Go to bed, now. They arrive at dawn." Galadriel put up her hand, and Sayowyn knew any statements would be forbidden.  
  
She turned and walked away briskly, still in shock and disbelief. She found sleeping hard that night, but when she finally did drift away, morning came all too quickly. The horn of the arriving elves awoke her. Sayowyn leapt from bed and brushed her hair, then changed into her celebration gown, which was a silver color.  
  
She rushed down the stairs and met her mother and father in the entrance of Lothlorien. She said nothing to her parents, still angry. Lord Elrond from Rivendell and his elf people arrived first. Sayowyn ran to hug her uncle, who returned the gesture. As Elrond went to greet his sister, Galadriel, Sayowyn rushed past to jump on Arwen, who was trying to look royal as she stepped into Lothlorien.  
  
"ARWEN!" she said as she flew into the air and into Arwen's unsuspecting arms. Down she fell, and the two elves collasped into a gown and long hair on the ground.  
  
She stood up, attempting to be angry. "Sayowyn Darkstar! After 300 years you still are absolutley oblivious to any sort of royalty, even your own cousins!" she said, then burst out laughing. "Mighty clever of you!" she said in between giggles.  
  
Aragorn, Arwen's boyfriend who was a human, stepped beside them, smiled and rolled his eyes. "For elves you are rather humilating and immature," he said. He then hugged Sayowyn, as the two were good friends.  
  
A while later, the three were smoking pipe weed in Sayowyn's bedroom, laughing foolishly over nothing. Then Sayowyn began about the arranged marriage. "Arranged?" Arwen asked,never hearing of such a tradition.  
  
"That's what I said. I have never in all my life heard such nonsense. His name is Thrandis, the oldest prince of Mirkwood. I know nothing else about him. Except that I oppose the entire idea." Sayowyn replied.  
  
"Thrandis? I always thought that Legolas was the eldest." Aragorn said to himself.  
  
"Legolas?" Sayowyn asked.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "A great friend of mine. He is the second oldest son of Thranduil, must be second to the throne. He is 500 years old, approximately. But he is a warrior elf. Not one you would want to go for."  
  
Sayowyn nodded. Right now she didn't feel like "going for" anyone. She wanted only her freedom. "I have always wanted to try archery and sword fighting. But don't tell my parents that!" she giggled, still a little stoned.  
  
Just then Haldir appeared. Sayowyn threw her pipe across the room, and smiled. "You didn't see that!" she laughed.  
  
Haldir tried not to smile. "I saw nothing. However, your mother wishes to see you before dinner starts. There is someone she wants you to meet." he said and nodded to them before leaving.  
  
"Here we go." Sayowyn sighed.  
  
"We'll be down when dinner starts. Good luck." Arwen told her, giving her a sad face.  
  
Sayowyn began the long flight of stairs, down to her parents throne. There stood Celeborn and Galadriel, along with Thranduil and Elrond. With them were two younger looking elves. One was ill looking with brown hair, and steel eyes, while the other was tall and slender with long blonde hair and soft brown eyes. She hoped he would be her chosen prince.  
  
"Sayowyn, this is King Thranduil, of Mirkwood." Galadriel began. The two greeted eachother heartily. "And this," she continued cautiously. "Is your future husband and king, Thrandis Greenleaf." She nodded to the brown haired elf. Sayowyn's heart fell in dispair. She smiled at the prince, who stared back at her with his cold eyes. Lord only knew what he was thinking.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. "Um, and this is King Thranduil's second son, Legolas." Galadriel spoke, to clear the air.  
  
The amazingly good looking elf set his chocolate eyes upon the princess, and nearly melted at the sight of her. She was by far the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He bowed down. She smiled brillantly and greeted him. Their eyes held as her mother spoke.  
"Tonight, you will be seated next to Thrandis at dinner, Sayowyn, so you two can get to know eachother a little better."  
  
Sayowyn broke her long held gaze with Legolas, and said, "It's still not fair, mother! Arwen said she'd never heard of an arranged marriage!"  
  
Thrandis glared at her and spoke to her sharply. "Enough, Sayowyn. Arwen does not live in a woodland realm. This is the way of our people. Do not speak to your mother that way."  
  
Sayowyn was taken aback, as were the rest of the elves. "Excuse me, Thrandis," she made his name sound like a poison. "But you have no right to tell me what I will and will not do. You do not know me and you never will!" she turned and walked off the steps of the throne, continuing to her spot by the river.  
  
But then a cold harsh hand grabbed her firmly by the shoulder and spun her around violently. She turned to face Thrandis, who stared down into her eyes with malice. Legolas took a step towards them, but stopped. He wondered why he felt such a strange need to protect Sayowyn. She was not his to save. Quietly Thrandis whispered to her. "If you ever speak to me or your mother that way again you will live to regret it." However, Legolas, having naturally accuate hearing, heard what he had said, but he still kept quiet.  
  
Go ahead. Try it. Sayowyn said to him through thought-speak. No one could hear them now. She turned and began to leave with a smirk,but not until those hands grabbed her again and turned her even more roughly this time to face her. Without thinking, she doubled her small fist and punched him square in the face, sending him sprawling onto the grass.  
  
The usual serenity of Lothlorien became frantic. Galadriel and Celeborn gasped and glared at her their disapproval, while Thranduil ran to help his son, who was on the ground bleeding and cussing at the princess who had hurt him so. Meanwhile, Sayowyn's eyes caught Legolas' and she gave him a little smile, but not before turning and continuing along her way.  
  
The river. She thought to Legolas as she disappeared into the tree's. He was welcome to follow her all he liked. Finally arriving at the river side, Sayowyn sat down unsteadily as she realized what kind of trouble she really had gotten herself into. Now her parents and even King Thranduil were angry with her, not to mention her "boyfriend".  
  
But then she felt a rush of warmth and comfort, and wondered where it was coming from. She also felt a person coming up behind her, and yet her eyes did not change to blue, and the hair on the back of her neck did not stand up as it usually did. She knew who was behind her.  
  
"You caused quite a commotion, my lady." Legolas said calmly as he came up behind her. "Do you mind if I sit down?"  
  
Sayowyn looked up into his warm brown eyes and simply nodded. Legolas sat down beside her and looked into the water. "Do you come here often?" he asked.  
  
"All the time. You are the only other who knows of it, now. Keep it a secret." Sayowyn replied.  
  
"I promise. Well, Sayowyn daughter of Celeborn, what do you intend to do, now?" Legolas inquired.  
  
Sayowyn thought for a moment, then came to a conclusion. "I am not entirely sure, to tell you the honest truth. I'll probably just sit and listen to my parents express their disappointment. As for Thrandis, I do not wish to imagine what his reaction will be." She answered with a rush of nausea.  
  
"If you ask my opinion, I think that my brother is not even close to deserving a princess such as yourself. You are much too beautiful and talented for the likes of Thrandis."  
  
Sayowyn looked over at him, getting lost in those eyes yet again. "Beautiful? Talented?" she asked.  
  
Legolas nodded. "If I may say, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon, and that is saying a lot. Talented you are, I just have a feeling. You have a fire within you, mylady. I knew it from the moment I met you. Not to mention you had the courage to knock my older brother out, which has not yet been even attempted." he smiled.  
  
"Yes well I was surprised at my strength. I just wish my parents did not have to see it. They do not believe in princesses fighting." she returned the smile.  
  
Legolas jumped to his feet. Sayowyn looked at him, a little bewildered. "You mean to tell me you've never shot a bow? Never picked up a sword?" he asked, astounded.  
  
Sayowyn frowned. "Should I have?" she asked, curious. Legolas pulled her to her feet, taking her by the hand.  
  
"Come, my lady. I have much to teach you this night." he said and led her away, into the tree's. 


	2. Meeting Fate

Eventually he led her into a small clearing in the forest. Legolas looked around and found three rocks. One he placed in a hole in a tree. The other he sat between two trees, so there was only 3 inches of space in between. And the last one he held in his hand. "Ok. At my command, hit these 3 rocks." he said. He then smiled and walked over to her, showing her the correct way to aim and fire. She caught on instantly.  
  
"Pull back," he continued. "Hit that one in the tree... now!" He said. Sayowyn turned, pulled back the arrow, took one look at the rock high in the tree and released it, not even thinking. It hit the rock dead on in the center.  
  
She smiled sheepishly at Legolas, whose jaw had dropped. "You did not even need to check your aim. You trust yourself." he raved. "Ok now the one between the trees. Now!" he cried.  
  
Instinctivley, Sayowyn's head reached behind her and grasped an arrow without even needing to fish for it. She set it up, pulled back and fired, once again not paying much attention to aim. She released it and once again hit the rock in the center. Legolas laughed. "Not only is your aim forever true, but you are quicker then even my eyes can follow. That is a rare gift, my lady." he said. Without warning, he threw the rock in his hand high up into the air.  
  
Sayowyn grabbed an arrow, aimed and hit the rock in the sky. The arrow bounced off the rock and back into her hand. She began to laugh. "Do you see what I mean by talented now?" Legolas said proudly as he went to grab the other two arrows.  
  
As he made his way back to Sayowyn, he reached out to take the arrow from her hand. Sayowyn, still lifted from her new found talent, thought Legolas had taken the arrow from her and let go, and it fell onto the ground. They both reached down to pick it up at the same time, but Sayowyn who was naturally quicker, grabbed it first. But not before Legolas' hand grabbed onto hers.  
Normally they both would have let go of the arrow, but something held them together. At first touch, neither elf felt compelled to let go. Legolas then did something that he did not expect he would do. He leaned forward into Sayowyn, closed his eyes and kissed her. Sayowyn's eyes shut too, and she was mesmorized by the feeling of soft elven lips on hers.  
  
When the kiss ended, their eyes slowly opened to look at one another. They both stood. Legolas cut his gaze and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I should not have done that." Sayowyn, now shaken by what had happened, but not in a bad way. She had never felt this way before.  
  
Instead of turning, or apoligizing as well, she leaned forward into Legolas and again they kissed, this time it was more blissfull. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Do not be sorry, Legolas of Mirkwood. You have done a princess a great favour." she whispered softly to him. "Now we must make an appearance for dinner, which we are late for."  
  
Upon arrival at dinner, the crowd of elves looked up at Legolas and Sayowyn, looking smug and mysterious. Galadriel stood. In a steely voice she said "Welcome to dinner. Feel free to sit wherever you like." and sat back down. The room was tense. But Sayowyn did not care.  
  
"I do not feel as welcome here as you say I am, mother. So I will leave you in peace." Sayowyn nodded to the room of elves and disappeared once again. Legolas felt compelled to follow until Aragorn motioned for him to sit down.  
  
Thrandis stood and walked out to follow Sayowyn, who once again left to sit beside the river. He followed her in secrecy. Normally the princess would not be fooled but this time her heart was racing and she needed to leave. Upon arrival at the river side, Sayowyn sat down and looked at her reflection in the water.  
  
She liked her face, now. There was something different about it, like she had been fulfilled and her face showed her joy. A moment later and Thrandis' cold hard face appeared beside her reflection.  
  
She stood, suprised and turned to face him. "What were you doing with my brother?" he asked sharply.  
  
Sayowyn rolled her eyes. "It is hardly your business. Why don't you ask him?" she replied.  
  
Thrandis took her by the wrists and held her tightly. "I do not have time for these foolish games. You are hereby mine and there is nothing you can do about it, so I suggest you answer quickly."  
  
"What does that mean? Yours?" Sayowyn asked with a sarcastic expression.  
  
"It means whatever happens to you is my loss. No one elses."  
  
Sayowyn looked into his eyes. Was he serious? It was too hard to tell because of the malice in them. "You can't do anything to me. But you can believe it all you wish." she said, staring him directly in the eyes. "I dare you."  
  
With one strong shove, Sayowyn found herself in the river. The coldness of it made her gasp and lose her breath. She was a good swimmer, but the current was too strong and did not care. Thrandis just looked at her and watched her get eaten up by the river.  
  
Suddenly Thrandis found himself on the ground, his nose broken. Legolas punched him again and again, before drawing away when he concluded his brother was successfully knocked out. His elven eyes searched the water for Sayowyn's golden hair, but he found nothing. He ran along the edge of the river, before jumping in.  
  
Normally this river would take even an elf so strong as Legolas, but the current was easy now. Legolas plunged down deep and swam, looking for her. But he came up to the surface alone. He leapt onto the shore and continued to run along the side of the river. Finally he reached the shallowest end, only knee deep.  
  
He dropped to his knee's in dispair. Where could she be? He began his prayer for her soul to reach the Valar, which he was sure it already had. He saw something between two rocks. A jewel of some sort. It was dark, and closely matched Arwen's jewel, the Evenstar. He realized this was Sayowyn's jewel, the Darkstar. He reached to grab it, but not before a smaller hand reached it first.  
  
He looked up into those brown eyes once again. This time they were a little frenzied but still brown. Just as he left them. "Never dismiss Sayowyn Darkstar for dead, Legolas Greenleaf. She is full of suprises." she smiled down at him.  
  
Legolas leaped to his feet and took her in his arms. They were both still wet but found some comfort in eachother. "Sayowyn, I-" he began, then stopped.  
  
Sayowyn tilted her head a little, then kissed him again. "Go on." she commanded.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you. I was wrong to despair." Legolas told her.  
  
Sayowyn smiled softly. "You will never lose me, Legolas. As long as I am yours to lose." 


	3. Truth Hurts

Soon they found themselves spending every day together, all day long. They had grown so close they could almost read eachothers minds. Galadriel, who knew of their relationship that had formed over the course of 9 days, regretted what she was about to say to Sayowyn one night.  
  
"I understand that you and Thrandis will never wed, Sayowyn. However, I cannot let you fall in love with Legolas." she said softly.  
  
Sayowyn looked at her mother in disbelief. Surely Galadriel knew that Legolas and her daughter were meant to be. "Why are you saying this?" Sayowyn simply asked.  
  
Galadriel stood up and stared her daughter directly in the eye. "If you and Legolas wed and everything you wish to happen does, you will still have to taste the bitterness of royalty and immortality. Legolas is a warrior elf, Sayowyn. You are a princess. When you become queen and he becomes king, he will not sit beside you. He will be off doing what his heart loves, which is fighting. You can ask him to be there for you all the time, which he will. But you will start to see him fade, he will become someone else. When he is out fighting and suddenly finds himself dead, what then will you do? You, my daughter, will linger on for the rest of your life utterly alone and unloved. It cannot happen." she said.  
  
A single tear rolled down Sayowyn's pale cheek. She knew her mother was right, but her heart was still shattered. She turned and left, and went to sit on a treetop, a favourite of hers and Legolas' where the brightly shining stars could be seen on even the cloudiest of nights. She sat here, once again alone.  
  
When she heard Legolas behind her, she did not turn and smile her greeting at him as she always did. Instead she simply said. "You must leave."  
  
Legolas stopped. "What?" he asked, shocked.  
  
Sayowyn cried. "You cannot stay here. We are to spend the rest of our days together. And while your off fighting I shall be here alone."  
  
"i'll stay with you." Legolas promised.  
  
"And have your spirit and will to live broken?"  
  
There was a pause. "I could fight and comeback to visit often."  
  
"No. What if you die? What then? I shall be left here to spend the rest of my days utterly alone and spent." Sayowyn now stood to face Legolas. "Either way, one of us will end up heart broken, and it will be me both ways. If you are not happy, I am not happy. And if you are gone or dead, I will not be happy. You must leave. Make for Rivendell."  
  
Legolas' eyes dropped to the floor, and he turned and walked away. Sayowyn had great desire to run to him and kiss him, but resisted, and turned away. 


	4. Her Decision

One week later, Sayowyn finally emerged from her bedroom. It was dark, and all others were sleeping. She made her way down to the mirror of Galadriel. She poured the pure water into the silver pan and looked into it.  
  
She stared at it for a very long time, only seeing her reflection. She saw her face, full of question, hurt, and confusion. She was not the same as she had been only 2 weeks before. As her gaze got lost in the water, she noticed her reflection changed. Now she smiled as Legolas appeared at her side. It was a nice picture, how it was meant to be. Sayowyn removed her eyes from the mirror and looked beside her. No one stood next to her. It was just a fantasy.  
  
Then, Sayowyn knew what she must do to make her dreams come true. She had to go to Legolas. She fled to find Haldir, who was keeping watch of Lothlorien's borders, as usual. He gave her a startled look as she ran to him.  
  
"What is wrong, Sayowyn?" he asked when he saw the panic in her eyes.  
  
"Where did Legolas go to?" she asked him.  
  
Haldir gave her a little smile. "Rivendell, as far as I know. Are you going to make a trip?" he inquired.  
  
"No time for that! Thank you Haldir!" she replied as she turned and ran to her bedroom once more. She opened up her closet, the doors made of Lothlorien's finest oak. Inside, behind her dresses, Sayowyn grabbed the outfit that would accompany her on her travel to Legolas.  
  
She had never worn it before. It was similar to what Legolas had worn, but the green was a burgundy-redish color. She slipped on the tight black pants, stepped into the perfectly fitting knee high boots, and put on the jacket. She looked deeper into her closet and found a custom made sword, beautiful and handcrafted. Sitting next to it were arrows, and an exquisite Lothlorien bow. She grabbed these and slung them over her back, securing them with the leather straps which criss crossed around her chest.  
  
Sayowyn looked herself over in the mirror. She liked how she looked. Closing her closet, she walked quietly from her room and tip toed down to the stables, where the elven horses rested. In the third stall stood her beautiful bay mare, shortly named Tia. They were very good friends. Sayowyn saddled her and climbed on, asking Tia to step quietly from the woods until they entered a field basking in moonlight.  
  
"Noro Lim, Tia," Sayowyn requested to the mare, who took up speed and galloped off into the mountains. 2 Days later, they arrived, tired, in Rivendell's borders. Sayowyn walked the little mare across the stone bridge and into Rivendell, where people were sleeping.  
  
Putting Tia in a stall, Sayowyn fed and watered her mount, dropped off her weaponry in a corner of the stall, and proceeded to search for Legolas. She followed her heart, which led her right to one of Rivendell's many short bridges. This one was surrounded by beautiful tree's, grass and flowers. The bridge stood over a pond of clear water.  
  
She stepped off the path and onto the stone bridge. An elf stood, looking at his own reflection over the water. Legolas looked over where an elf princess stood some 20 feet away, looking into his eyes. He left his stare at the water and turned to her.  
  
Sayowyn took a step toward him. "Legolas, I-"  
  
"Shh," he said, cutting her off. He proceeded towards her. "You came a far distance, you need not explain."  
  
Sayowyn let him approach her and stand a foot away. Legolas spoke again, placing his strong hands on her beautiful face. "Your heart tells me, you need not." he said. He leaned forward and kissed her. Both elves felt light headed and happy while enjoying the passionate embrace. When they both finally pulled back, Sayowyn looked into his eyes, comforted.  
  
"I have made my choice. It is you I love." she whispered. Legolas smiled, as she put her hands onto his chest and let his arms close in around her, holding her tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder. And together they stood, just two Elves in love. 


	5. A Promise

A week later, the two elves set out from Rivendell, after enjoying their visit with everyone. Legolas climbed on his horse, a sorrel gelding, named Nimorel, who was acting up that day. Legolas did his best to comfort the animal, who would not quiet. Sayowyn, a master of horses, traded Legolas for a few hours.  
  
3 hours later, Sayowyn had the big red horse loping with his nose tucked in, changing leads at the slightest cue. Legolas was astonished. "Your gift is with the horses." he commented to her as she asked Nimorel to stop suddenly, and he leaned back on his haunches and slid a few feet.  
  
"One of my gifts. The other I have yet to discover." Sayowyn said. It was a known fact that all elves had a unique gift. For instance, Elrond had the gift of foresight. They rode on, into the night.  
  
As the moon rose in the sky, they stopped to make camp. They did not bother to comfort themselves, simply their horses, who were tired. The elves did not require sleep in order to function. As Sayowyn sat down beside Legolas with some Lembas bread to chew on, a feeling hit her suddenly.  
  
Legolas felt the same, and both their eyes flashed blue. Sayowyn looked into the tree's across the river. She saw a distinct, clumsy movement. "Orcs!" she stated.  
  
The elves ran to their weapons, slinging their arrows over their backs. "Ready to test out all I have taught you?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I don't believe I have much of a choice, at the moment," Sayowyn smiled. She carefully positioned her arrow carefully, pulled back and released. Instantly they heard a cry from across the river. They heard yelling, and soon a strong 10 orcs began their way across the river towards the elves.  
  
They fired more arrows, and soon 6 more orcs went down. The final 4 were too close to shoot at, so swords were brought out. Sayowyn, though slightly afraid, found it fun and quite easy to kill the orcs. Soon the final 4 were dead, and all was quiet.  
  
The next morning they set out once more to Lothlorien, Sayowyn growing anxious, knowing her parents would be angered by her sudden departure. Upon arrival, the horses were looked after and stalled, once again happy to be home. Sayowyn left Legolas to chat with Haldir, as she went to face her mother.  
  
Climbing the long, glistening steps was dreadful to Sayowyn, for once. She finally arrived at her mother's throne. Surprisingly, her mother smiled softly. She stood to greet her daughter, who was still dressed in her battle clothes. "So this is the path you have chosen, Sayowyn." Galadriel said slowly.  
  
Sayowyn nodded. Galadriel turned away from her, looking down below to the forest floor of Lorien. "I am not angry that you decided to follow your heart. I am angry that you have chosen a warriors life." she said, still soft. "However, if it is indeed your calling, and you are good enough not to get killed, I respect you. It is something I could never master. Make sure your Legolas looks after you, as for the most part, it is not up to me anymore." she turned to her daughter.  
  
Sayowyn walked up to her. "I will always be yours, mother, but eternity is a long time to be dependent on ones own mother. Forgive me." she said, hugging Galadriel.  
  
"I am proud of you, Sayowyn. Your uncle Elrond has foreseen your future, and he tells me you have a vital role to play for middle earth's future. In the world's darkest hours, you will shine." Galadriel said, grinning. "That is the daughter I raised."  
They bid eachother good bye for the night, and Sayowyn went to find Legolas, who was smoking pipe weed with Haldir. "Ahem." she said as she approached. Haldir quickly hid his pipe behind his back, smiling sheepishly. "I saw nothing." Sayowyn said for the 100th time.  
  
She took Legolas' pipe from him and proceeded to smoke his weed. He showed no reluctancy to give it up. "What did your mother say?" he asked her. She exhaled the smoke, returning his pipe.  
  
"She says," Sayowyn coughed a little. "that she is happy I followed my heart. But now I am going to sleep, so if you do not come now I shall see you later. Haldir," she bowed, and turned away.  
  
Legolas bid Haldir goodnight and followed Sayowyn up the long flight of stairs to her room. Once in the large, luxurious room, Sayowyn proceeded to change into her night gown. Once in her underwear, Legolas turned her to face him. He looked into her eyes, the moonlight glinting off of them.  
  
"What did Haldir have to say?" Sayowyn broke the silence softly.  
  
"He said if you are to be mine I must protect you always." he replied. He wrapped her in the protection of his arms. "Which I swear to."  
  
Sayowyn smiled. "And I swear to never leave you where you cannot follow." Legolas returned the smile. He kissed her gently, then the kiss became more passionate.  
  
Eventually the two elves ended up on Sayowyn's bed, swimming naked in the sheets. Legolas lay a top of the princess, who, like him, had never done this before. More they kissed, and their hands explored eachothers bodies.  
  
Legolas softly grazed the milky white skin of the elf, memorizing each beautiful curve of her glamorous body. And Sayowyn's hands ran over his muscular body, with skin so soft. His hands were not rough or calloused, but gentle to the touch, while still remaining strong. Slowly he entered her, and quietly she cried out. He looked down into her beautiful face, which reflected the moonlight. "Am I hurting you?" he whispered.  
  
She kissed him softly. "Never." He kissed her neck while she ran her hands down his back, then up again to entwine her fingers in his hair. Never had she felt so alive, so peaceful and close to another being. She was with the one she loved. 


	6. A Warrior's Life

The next morning, as the bright sun hit her face, Sayowyn's eyes slowly opened. She felt Legolas' strong arm around her, and she turned to face him. She stared at his face for awhile, still loving every inch of it. Slowly he woke, his eyes meeting hers. "Good morning, my love." he said to her.  
  
She smiled. "I have longed for so long for this moment." she told him. They lay for a time, the sun shining through, lighting the room. "I wish I never had to leave."  
  
But they did leave. They got dressed into their war clothes, and headed down for a quick breakfast, before setting out to hunt orcs. Sayowyn would gather as much experience as she could, before the world's evil began it's overtaking. They set out after eating, and just wandered, looking carefully for signs of orcs.  
  
They came to a mountain side, and a large doorway. They were a long ways from Lothlorien now. "What is this place?" Sayowyn asked him.  
  
Legolas stared at the doorway for a moment and then replied. "Moria. Home of the Dwarves." He said, looking back at her. Without a word, he just smiled and entered the mines.  
  
Sayowyn followed him without question. They entered a huge area of rock walls. Bridges, ledges and stone was what Moria consisted of. The room was lit by a hidden source, of fire. They began over the narrow bridge, noting that to fall of, would send them into an abyss.  
  
They crossed the bridge and were on the other side. It was quiet, too quiet. Still they wandered Rhaza Dum and came out the other side, into darkness. It was the great city of the Dwarves, endless pillars reaching high up into the ceiling.  
  
"Where are the dwarves?" Sayowyn asked.  
  
Legolas did not know. All too soon, an arrow came flying and narrowly missed Sayowyn. She and Legolas whipped out arrows, looking to where the shot had come from. "Goblins!" Legolas cried.  
Sayowyn shot aimlessly into the dark. They heard a cry and then a body drop to the ground, dead. Then 60 goblins emerged from the shadows, surrounding them. "We can take them." Sayowyn said as she shot arrow after arrow. Legolas did the same. 30 lay dead on the floor, the others fast approaching.  
  
Swords were brought out, and for 10 minutes Sayowyn and Legolas fought for their very lives, enjoying every minute of it. The last orc fell dead on the ground. The elves ran, now lost in the darkness.  
  
They came to an opening, a huge doorway, at least 100 meters tall. The two elves stepped in, cautiously. "We should leave." Legolas said.  
  
"How?" Sayowyn questioned. Her question was answered by a deep growl, that shook the walls. Rock chips fell down, landing by her feet. Sayowyn's eyes widened when she saw what approached. "Balrog!" she cried.  
  
"Run!" Legolas yelled, as they turned to run. Sayowyn was surprised her feet could carry her as fast as they did. They ran blindly into the darkness, and could feel the heat of the firey Balrog on their heels. They finally came to Rhaza Dum. They leapt off the side and fell onto the stairs. They stood for a moment.  
  
"Is he gone?" Sayowyn asked.  
  
"I do not know. Keep going!" Legolas suggested. And they ran some more, to the final bridge that would lead them out. Before reaching the bridge, the Balrog jumped and blocked their path. It cracked it's whip of fire at them. Legolas took Sayowyn by the hand and ran between the monsters legs.  
  
The Balrog turned around quickly and sent it's whip at the elves. The end of it caught Sayowyn's leg and wrapped around it. She tripped and fell. Legolas stopped suddenly and whipped out his two elven daggers, chopping the whip just inches from her leg.  
  
Sayowyn leapt up and ran, the end of the firey whip slowly falling off. Over the bridge they ran, and out the doorway. It became clear that the Balrog could not get out of the mines, so they collasped into a pile outside on the hillside.  
They got up after a minute of rest and began to make their way back home. They would never forget the terror of Moria and the Balrog. Upon arrival in Lothlorien, they went to bed and rested for a few days. 


	7. Naro of the Nazgul

A week later Legolas and Sayowyn were set for border watch, to be sure nothing evil stepped inside the woods. Then they heard a sound, of branches snapping. And pounding on the ground. It was coming a few hundred feet away, so they ran to the sound.  
  
A horse, a mighty black stallion, huge and evil-looking, fought and pulled against a tree, caught there by it's halter and leadrope. Someone had set the horse loose to roam Middle earth freely, and it had gotten caught.  
  
Legolas approached the animal first, speaking softly to it. It's red eyes gleamed evilly as the horse attempted to kick out at the elf. He made his way back to Sayowyn. "It is a horse of the Nazgul, escaped, set loose, perhaps. There is no way to free it." he said to her.  
  
Sayowyn ignored him and walked up to the animal. In elvish she spoke, translating into english: "Easy, horse of the Nazgul. I am Sayowyn, of Lothlorien. I bring you peace. I am going to free you."  
  
The horse stopped it's wild attempt to free itself and stood, panting heavily. Sayowyn approached it quietly and slowly. It stared at her and frothed at the mouth, but still did not try to harm her.  
  
She got to his head, still speaking softly to him in elvish. She carefully untied him, and set him free. He swung his head around freely, nickering slightly. Sayowyn simply turned and walked back to Legolas. The stallion left the woods, and cautiously made it's way towards the princess who had set him free.  
  
Upon arrival to her, he just sighed and rested his head in her hands. "I think you made a new friend, Sayowyn." Legolas told her.  
  
Sayowyn rubbed her hands over the giant stallions neck. There was sweat, scars and blood on him. The wraiths ran the horses so hard they usually bled, and got cut from the tree's, and so scarred.  
  
The two elves walked back into Lorien, followed by the horse, whom they decided to name Feanaro, elvish for Lost Diamond. For short they would call him Naro.  
  
Legolas went to find Haldir, so they could watch the borders together, while Sayowyn accompanied her new horse to his stall. Once in the stall, Naro sniffed the bedding, drank from the water buckets, and chewed on hay, while Sayowyn groomed him.  
  
Eventually the blood and dirt were gone, and when elvish medicine was applied, the scars disappeared as well. Naro gleamed in the stall, his muscles rippling as he moved. Eventually the horse lost the redness of his eyes, and were replaced by soft brown eyes, like the elves.  
  
Weeks later, Sayowyn finally rode her new stallion. Naro was restless, and longed to run, as he had most of his life. His head tossed, and he reared many times. Soon, however, he was loping steadily, his head level to his whithers and his nose tucked to his chest.  
  
Sayowyn then released him and let him gallop as hard as he could over the fields. By nightfall, Sayowyn turned and returned home. When she returned, she put him away in his stall. Tia seemed glad to have a new friend and a rest for a few days.  
  
When Sayowyn returned to the other elves, there was a nameless fear being whispered about. The great lord Sauron, destroyer of the free peoples of middle earth, was back, building an army. The elves were the first to be targeted by the orcs when the war was ready to wage. But that would be in a few months. For now, everyone was trying to get their skills sharpened, in case of a great war.  
  
Also, some elves were talking about leaving Middle Earth, to sail to the undying lands. Sayowyn thought this was nonsense. Leave Lothlorien? She would never. 


	8. The Ringbearer

Weeks later, Sayowyn bid Legolas goodbye for a few days and took Naro to Rivendell. It took one day, this time, as her stallion never tired, and would run for her anywhere. Upon arrival, she noted that Arwen was leaving, tracking Aragorn, who had gone to meet four hobbits at the Inn of the Prancing Pony, to meet Gandalf the Gray wizard.  
  
Naro became restless, and tried to drag Sayowyn out of Rivendell. 'What is it?" she asked him, curious to see where he might lead her.  
  
She hopped back onto his back, having just arrived in Rivendell. He took off town the bridge and on the cliffside, and ran for the rest of the night. Come morning, he slowed his steps. Sayowyn had not directed Naro at all during the course of the night. They were approaching a river, and Sayowyn could see Arwen, riding her grey stallion, Asfaloth, and then jumping off onto the ground with a person in her arms.  
  
It was a hobbit, Frodo Baggins, of the shire. "Frodo, no! Don't give in!" Arwen cried, sobbing. Across the river, 9 Nazgul on their evil stallions stood on the shoreline. "Give up the hafling, she elf!" one said to her.  
  
Naro and Sayowyn galloped up. Sayowyn pulled out her sword. "If you want him, come and claim him!" she shouted across to the Nazgul. Naro reared slightly, wanting to fight the other horses.  
  
The 9 wraiths began their way across the river. Once they reached the middle, Sayowyn began to chant: "Nin O Chitlaglear Lasto Beth Dier, Rimmo Nin Bruien Da nin Ulear!" and she repeated herself. Moments later, she heard the sound of water rushing. It swept around the corner, coming fast and hard towards the wraiths, who panicked and stared at it. It hit them like a ton of bricks, and they and their horses were carried away.  
  
Arwen still held Frodo, who was fading fast. "Arwen, give him to me!" Sayowyn commanded. Her cousin lifted the small hobbit onto Naro, and the two took off, back to Rivendell for medicine for the hobbit.  
  
Upon arrival, sometime in the evening, Sayowyn ran up to the House of Elrond, and rushed the little hobbit inside. Elrond looked surprised when he saw his niece carrying a dying hobbit. Elrond rushed Sayowyn out and shut the door, looking after the hobbit.  
  
Sayowyn dropped to her knee's. 'Please, what grace has given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared." she thought to herself.  
Two days later, Aragorn, Arwen and three other hobbits arrived. Sayowyn instantly took a liking to the small people, who cared so much for Frodo. Aragorn explained to her why the wraiths were chasing Frodo. "He carries the one ring."  
  
So this was the answer to all the riddles. Destroy the ring, destroy Sauron and the evilness of Middle Earth forever. Soon, Legolas arrived, on a horse of Lothloriens. The moment he jumped off his horse, he looked around for Sayowyn, who was standing up high on the roof of a building, and she waved to him. More arrived, this time men and dwarves. 


	9. The Journey Begins

A meeting was held in Elrond's courtyard. They tried to decide the fate of the ring. One of the men, Boromir of Gondor, was trying to take the ring for himself, trying to convince the others of Gondor's need for it. Aragorn told him the ring answered to Sauron alone.  
  
Boromir stood and faced Aragorn. "And what, would a ranger know of this matter?" he asked rudely.  
  
Legolas jumped up. "This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your alliegiance."  
  
Boromir was shocked. "Aragorn! This, is Isildur's heir."  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas stated.  
  
Aragorn just shook his head. "Havo dad, Legolas." he told him.  
  
Legolas sat back down beside Sayowyn. "Do they not understand, the ring must be destroyed! It must be taken to Mount Doom, there is no other way!" Sayowyn thought-spoke to Legolas. After more arguing was done, Legolas stood yet again and stated what she had said.  
  
Gimli the Dwarf jumped to his feet and argued with him. Then all at once a fight erupted. All stood and argued but Frodo and Sayowyn, who looked at one another. "You must do this." Sayowyn told him.  
  
Frodo stood now. "I will take it!" He repeated once more, before the fighting stopped. "I will take the ring to Mordor! Though, I do not know the way." he said.  
  
Gandalf told him he would help the hobbit. Aragorn also swore an oath to protect Frodo. "And you have my bow." Legolas said, joining the group. Sayowyn could not believe her ears. Legolas, go into Mordor? The dwarf joined, and so did Boromir. The three other hobbits ran out to join what was now known as the Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
"I will accompany them to the woods of Lothlorien." Sayowyn stood.  
  
Elrond frowned. "A princess cannot do this. You will face many dangers, Sayowyn."  
  
"Then let them faced. I am representing the elves of Lothlorien." she told him, and that was that.  
The next morning the group of 10 set out, Sayowyn leaving Naro in Rivendell's care until she could come and take him later on. For 40 days they travelled, getting to know one another. All of the fellowship was enthralled with Sayowyn, who seemed to glow.  
  
They sat down to eat lunch and fool around on one of the many rock formations. Some ate, some played and learned sword fighting skills. Gimli began to suggest taking the mines of Moria, which Gandalf dissmissed instantly. Sayowyn stood on one of the rocks, staring into the clouds. A moment later she was joined by Legolas, who did not like the look of a small whispy cloud-like formation in the sky. They discussed it for a moment.  
  
"What is that?" piped up one of the hobbits.  
  
"Nothing, it's just a whisp of cloud!" Gimli stated.  
  
Boromir stopped his games with the hobbits. "It's moving fast, and against the wind," he said.  
  
Legolas looked closer. "Crebain from Duneland!" he exclaimed.  
  
Instantly the fellowship began to panic and cleaned up their mess, then ran to hide. Legolas followed Sayowyn and they hid underneath a bush. But the birds had seen the group of ten, and reversed back to Isengard.  
  
Gandalf stated that they must now go over the mountain in order to stop being seen. So they made their way. The journey was long and perilous, but for the elves it was easy, because as they walked along the surface of the snow, the others plowed through it.  
  
Sayowyn got ahead of the others and peered into the distance, listening. She motioned for Legolas to come. "Can you hear that?" she asked him.  
  
Legolas listened carefully. "There is a fell voice on the air!" he told the others.  
  
"It's Saruman!" Gandalf cried. Then a bolt of lightning hit the side of the mountain, bringing down snow to cover the fellowship. Legolas was first out and helped to pull Sayowyn out, who gasped for air.  
  
The others reached the surface as well and disscussed turning back to take another road. Then the subject of Moria was brought up. Legolas and Sayowyn looked at eachother, a fear showing in their eyes. They said nothing, but hoped they would choose another road.  
  
Unfortunatley, for Frodo, the mines sounded like a good idea. "We will go through the mines!" he decided when asked to make a choice.  
  
"So be it." Gandalf said quietly.  
  
Days later they arrived just outside the mines. To the elves, the very name was evil. They did not tell the others their feelings of doubt and fright. While Gandalf tried to open the doors into Moria (which took a while), Legolas and Sayowyn sat nearby.  
  
"We must never linger in one area." Sayowyn stated.  
  
Legolas looked ahead into the water. "I have a bad feeling about the Balrog awakening. Let's hope it does not happen."  
  
Sayowyn nodded. "We narrowly escaped and we are elves. The others are slow because of their size. We won't make it."  
  
Finally, it was Frodo who decoded the doors riddle. The doors opened as soon as he said "Mellon" which was Elvish for "friend." The two elves noticed something moving in the water, and were wary of it until the others entered the mines and they followed.. 


	10. Moria

It was dark and dank in the mines, and the fellowship was greeted by silence, followed by an eerie feeling. Gimli started talking. "Soon, master elf, you shall enjoy the fabeled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beers, red meat off the bone." Gandalf's light began to shine. "And they call it a mine, a mine!" Gimli stopped and gasped.  
  
The others also were shocked at what they saw. Bones, everywhere. Skeletons of dwarves, with arrows in them. Sayowyn pulled an arrow from the skeletons, not recognizing it. "What is this?" she asked Legolas.  
  
Legolas pulled another from the corpse. "Goblins!" he said, throwing the arrow back. They all drew their swords and bows.  
  
Boromir suggested, "We make for the Gap of Rohan, we should never have come this way. Now get out of here! Get out!" he cried.  
  
Suddenly Frodo was grabbed by a long tenticle of a creature unknown. He screamed and was dragged back outside, where he was then held above the monster, with countless more legs. "Strider!" Sam yelled.  
  
The others turned and realized what had just occured. "The guardian of the Lake has awoke!" Sayowyn cried, running outside. She drew her arrow back and fired, hitting one of the legs, but it still did not let go of the hobbit.  
  
Legolas fired an arrow as well, but to no avail. Aragorn and Boromir sliced at the tenticles of the monster, until Frodo was cut free. But there were more legs to worry about. The fellowship ran inside the caves.  
  
Legolas fired another arrow and hit the beast in the mouth, and it roared and was taken aback. Sayowyn also shot it again, this time in one of it's eyes. The creature was now blinded, and took to thrashing with its legs.  
  
The others were in the cave already, so Legolas grabbed Sayowyn by the hand and ran inside, just before the Guardian of the Lake grabbed the sides of the doorway and made it come crashing down.  
  
All fell to darkness.  
Gandalf tried to reassure them, but failed to comfort the elves, who were now rigid with tension. 'Be on your guard. There are older, and fouler things than orcs, in the deep places of the world." Legolas began to follow Gandalf, and looked back to make sure Sayowyn was behind him, which she was. They came to a great laberenth of bridges, made of stone. They were narrow, and overlooked a black abyss underneath it. "Be quiet now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."  
  
Days later they had crossed bridges, climbed miles of stairs, and come to many smaller entrances. They trusted that Gandalf knew the way out. Finally the fellowship came a part that Gandalf could not recall. "I have no memory of this place." he stated. They all sat down for a rest.  
  
Frodo and Gandalf discussed Gollum, whom Sayowyn noticed was following them for three days. The creature looked harmless. She stood alone, arms crossed, leaning up against a wall. Legolas approached her. "Sayowyn you must eat. I've been watching you. Since we entered the mines you have not eaten or slept. I worry about you." he said, frowing, but with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
Sayowyn looked into his eyes, finding little comfort in them, for once. She was tired. "It is hard for me to eat in Moria. I cannot eat because I feel nauseous, and I cannot sleep for fear that we will be caught off guard. You know how I feel about these mines. I had a very bad feeling about this place the moment we entered it. Something draws near, I can feel it." she replied, her voice dull and weary.  
  
Legolas tried to comfort her, but could do little. "Ah! It's that way!" Gandalf remembered and stood, beginning into one of the entrances. The others followed.  
  
"He's remembered!" Merry concluded.  
  
"No," Gandalf corrected him. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here!"  
  
Eventually they arrived in darkness. A feeling of fear and flame came over Sayowyn. She felt evils' presence in this area. "Behold, the ancient dwarf city!" Gandalf showed them, using more light. The familar giant pillars stood all around them. The fellowship was in shock, even Legolas, who had not seen the area's entirety. Yet Sayowyn still kept walking forward, saying nothing.  
  
They came up to a small room, with sunlight showing through. All the sudden Gimli ran forward, saddened at what he saw. His cousin Balins' tomb sat alone in a room, surrounded by skeletons of dwarves. It was a sad and frightening sight for the rest of the fellowship.  
  
Gandalf began to read the journal of the dwarves' fight to save themselves. Legolas turned to Sayowyn, who said something to him in thought-speak, her eyes showing it all. He then turned to Aragorn. "We must move on, we cannot linger!" he said quietly. Aragorn nodded.  
  
Then Pippin did something very stupid. He played with one of the skeletons, sitting on a seemingly bottomless well. The corpse fell, along with a chain, and a bucket attached. The noise clattered and clanged all the way to the bottom, wherever that lay. 


	11. Loss of a Wizard

The silence in the mines made Sayowyn's hair stand on end. She breathed quietly, listening for a sound. Gandalf walked to Pippin. "Fool of a Took!" he said, grabbing his hat and staff. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Pippin looked sorry. Then a noise sounded in the deep.  
  
At first, a single sound, the banging of a drum. Sayowyn's eyes widened. She had heard this before. Then, more drum beats were heard, until they finally were accompanied by the screams of orcs.  
  
Legolas turned to the others. "Orcs!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Shut the doors!" Sayowyn cried. "We are trapped here!"  
  
Boromir and Aragorn slammed the wooden doors shut, but not before Boromir almost got hit with two orc arrows. "They have a cave troll." Boromir said unhappily.  
  
Legolas threw axes to the two Men, so they could lock the doors, which was made of weak wood.  
  
"Get back,and stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn told the hobbits, who huddled into a small circle behind Gandalf. Sayowyn brought out an arrow, and pulled it back, as the orcs began to cut their way through the door.  
  
"Be quick of feet and mind." Sayowyn said quietly. "Trolls are a force to be reckoned with." They heeded to her warning, never having seen a cave troll before.  
  
"Let them come! There is but one dward yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli shouted, standing on his brothers tombstone.  
  
The orcs cut through the wood, making a small hole. Sayowyn let go of her arrow, hitting one of the monsters on the other side of the door. Legolas' arrow hit just after hers. The goblin screeched. "These are not just orcs!" Sayowyn said to them.  
  
The mass of goblins and orcs pounded through the door and into the cellar. Sayowyn shot them with arrows, until they reached too close. She reached back with both arms and brought forth her two elven daggers. She found that her footwork confused most of the orcs, and she was able to spin around, slashing many in the throat.  
  
Just moments after the fight had begun, a huge monster entered the room. He crashed through the doorway, smashing his way in, through the rock walls. He roared at them as he stepped into the room, led by a goblin with a chain.  
  
Legolas hit the troll with an arrow in the chest, but it did not seem to notice. The fight had become more intense. Not only were the fellowship fighting orcs, but being careful not to get close to the troll, with it's club.  
  
Sayowyn killed at least 13 goblins and orcs, before she stopped to watch Legolas pull a brave stunt. The cave troll swung it's limp chain at the elf, narrowly missing him each time. Sayowyn bit her lip in worry. The chain wrapped around a large pillar, and Legolas took the oppotunity to climb up the chain onto the trolls back and on top of his head.  
The troll fought with Legolas, trying to knock him off. But the elf was too cunning for the beast, and shot an arrow into the trolls' skull. It now thrashed and Legolas jumped off, but to his dismay, the troll once again ignored the injury and still went after the fellowship.  
  
Legolas once again joined Sayowyn, and fought off more orcs, which seemed like an endless tide of swords and shields. Just then, everything stopped. Frodo had been stabbed by the trolls spear, and now lay motionless on the ground.  
  
A second later, the fighting began again, when Merry and Pippin, out of anger, jumped onto the troll's back and stabbed it with their swords. Sayowyn just looked at Legolas, and he returned the slight smile. He jumped down to the ground again, facing the troll.  
  
The hobbits had been thrown off, onto the ground. Sayowyn took a mighty leap onto the back of the trolls neck. Legolas pulled back an arrow. Sayowyn smiled again and drove a blade into the troll's skull, causing its head to come up and back. Legolas took this as the perfect time to release the arrow.  
  
It hit the troll square in the throat, and it began to stumble awkwardly, and then fell on the ground dead. The force of the fall sent Sayowyn flying into the air. She would have landed on her feet anyways, but Legolas held out his arms and caught her. They grinned, but then stopped, and turned to the others, which were gathered around Frodo.  
Aragorn slowly turned Frodo over. Frodo surprised everyone with a cough. The fellowship breathed a sigh of relief as Frodo showed what had saved him- mithril. Sayowyn was happy that the ringbearer was still alive, but she motioned Legolas over.  
  
"We must move on, we cannot linger." she whispered to him. Just then, more drumbeats sounded.  
  
Gandalf stopped talking. "To the bridge of Khaza Dum!" he simply stated.  
  
The fellowship ran, continuing their journey through the dwarf city. Amidst the great pillars, it was Gandalfs' light who showed them the way. Soon, goblins and orcs began to pop out of the ground, and from the ceiling they made their way down, crawling along the pillars.  
  
All too soon, the fellowship were surrounded. They slammed to a halt, and looked around them. Thousands of goblins were on every side. The gap began to close.  
  
"I have seen this before." Sayowyn said to no one in particular. "It has come."  
  
The others looked at her, questioningly. What did she mean. Only Legolas and Gandalf knew. And when that menacing growl was heard, the fellowship tensed.  
  
The goblins screeched and ran away. Gimli laughed, not knowing the reason for their sudden departure.  
  
But Sayowyn did not laugh, she instead looked for an escape route, but the darkness was too much, and there was no way to see a way out without Gandalfs' light.  
  
Boromir spoke quietly to the wizard. "What is this new devilry?"  
  
Gandalf looked to the ground. He paused, then spoke. "A balrog. A demon of the ancient world."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened. Sayowyn held the same gaze. Her heart pounded in her chest. They looked at eachother. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"  
  
The elves were off before anyone else, for they, along with Gandalf, were the only ones who really knew of the danger of the Balrog. They continued through the great city, going by the light that Gandalfs' staff emitted.  
  
Finally, they found the doorway which led to the bridges, which would lead them all out onto the mountain side. Sayowyn remembered that the bridge stopped, and anyone who continued to run would fall off. "Boromir!" she called as the man kept going. Boromir slammed to a halt when the saw that the bridge was cut off. Legolas jumped and pulled him back.  
  
Sayowyn was already off and running to the right, where the bridge continued. They made their way down. Legolas jumped off the side, to another stair case, while the others continued around the corner.  
  
He stood and waited for Sayowyn, holding out his arms. She jumped into them and they made their way. Soon they came to where the bridge had a huge gap in it. Legolas leaped to the other side without hesitation.  
  
He caught Gandalf first, then held his arms out for Sayowyn again. "Sayowyn!" he called to her. She gracefully leapt to the other side. Legolas grabbed her in his arms to steady her. She turned to see the others make their way across. Boromir came next, along with Gimli and the hobbits.  
  
But then, the Balrog called out and a huge chunk of rock fell from the roof of the mines. It came crashing down and took out the other side, now leaving Aragorn and Frodo with no way out except to jump to the others.  
  
But the rocks gave way, and now there was a greater distance to cross. The remains of the bridge, which held the two, began to give way. It teetered on the edge, before falling down to the fellowship.  
  
Now that they were all on the other side, they made their way off of the bridges. There was only the bridge of Khaza Dum to reach now, and the Balrog was on their heels. Sayowyn could feel the flames just behind her, and she ran faster, taking up the lead across the bridge.  
  
They began to cross the bridge, which was narrow, and they ran in single file. Sayowyn turned when she was on the other side, and they all watched Gandalf stop halfway across the bridge to face the Balrog, which was a mere 40 feet away from him.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo cried. Sayowyn watched in silence, her dark eyes piercing the Balrog's heart. Gandalf cursed at the monster, who tried to destroy him, in vain. The wizard threw his staff into the stone of the bridge, causing it to crack.  
  
The balrog took a step forward, and then fell, the bridge collapsing underneath him. Gandalf watched as the balrog began his plunge to the unknown, and then turned away. Sayowyns' eyes flashed silver, an unseen color in elves. Her heart was filled with fear, and she dropped to her knees.  
  
The fellowship looked at her, going to her aid. At that moment, the Balrog lashed his whip of flames once more. The end caught Gandalf on the lower leg, simliar to what had happened to Sayowyn. "No!" she screamed.  
  
Gandalf fell. "Gandalf!" Frodo cried, and tried running to him, before being stopped by Boromir.  
Boromir, though horrified, did not want Frodo, and especially the ring, to fall into the darkness.  
  
Gandalf held on, but tired quickly. "Fly, you fools." he said as he let go, falling into the dark abyss. The fellowship felt shock, denial and helplessness. There was no way to bring Gandalf back. 


	12. Lothlorien and a Warning

Sayowyn still sat on her knees, wishing she could have ran out to help the devoted wizard. When she was almost hit with a goblin arrow, Legolas woke up inside and grabbed his princess by the arm, gently leading her to safety.  
  
Once outside on the mountain, the fellowship fell in dispair. Most cried in depression. Legolas and Sayowyn stood quietly, feeling like a part of them had fallen with Gandalf. Sayowyn watched as Frodo attempted to leave, before being called back by Aragorn, who was urging them to get up so they could get to the safety of Lothlorien.  
  
Sayowyn knew from the moment she saw the hobbits' tortured face how he felt. She wished there was something she could do. The elf stood and walked slowly over to him. She knealt down, looking into the heart broken face of the smaller person. Comfort was not an option for the time being, but she tried her best.  
  
"All things happen for a reason, Frodo. My heart tells me this is not the end of Gandalf, though it may seem so. Come now, the hospitality of my people shall set you at ease." she smiled softly into Frodo's eyes, quieting his nerves a little.  
  
Then the fellowship, with one less person, made their way to the woods of Lothlorien. They crossed streams, fields and small hills, before reaching the top of a larger hill. They stood, staring down into the tree's that were so close to them, now. Aragorn smiled, for the first time that day.  
  
They ran quickly now the rest of the way, Sayowyn anxious to get home. She was not 20 feet from the borders when her heart felt lifted. She spoke out in her mind to her mother. "We are here, mother. The ring bearer and his dreaded possession are here." She stepped quietly into the woods, listening to the tree's.  
  
The elf was at home, now, and felt comfortable. Sayowyns strides became more graceful, and fluid. She listened as the dwarf spoke. "Stay close young hobbits, they say that a great sorcerous lives in these woods. An elf witch." Gimli informed them. Sayowyn felt a tad bit of resentment to the dwarfs' statement. Her mother was no witch. "Of terrible power." Sayowyn nodded to herself, that was true.  
  
Throughout their short walk, Sayowyn and her mother talked for a moment. Galadriel was just glad her daughter was safe. The princess did not get a chance to tell her mother about the loss of Gandalf, though she had a feeling Galadriel already knew. But it was that moment that her mother began speaking to Frodo. Sayowyn smiled when she saw his reaction to the voice inside his head.  
  
The fellowship, all except for Gimli, who was raving about his "sight and hearing skills", cautiously approached Haldir and his soldier elves, that were "in training" with him. The elves held their bows out to the fellowship. Sayowyn watched a bewildered Legolas instinctivley pull out his own arrow, for defense. She spoke to him in her mind now.  
  
"They mean not to hurt you, my love. You'd be best to lower your weapons." she said kindly to him. Haldir smiled at his seemingly long lost friend, before mentioning the dwarf, who "breathed so loud they could have shot him in the dark."  
  
Aragorn spoke to him now, explaining the reason they arrived without notice. "Come, she is waiting." Haldir said, motioning for the fellowship to follow Nalisha, one of the elves on border watch. He asked Sayowyn to come over.  
  
"You are wanted back in Lorien quickly. We have brought your beloved stallion to you," Haldir smiled at you. Naro was led from the bushes, nickering softly to Sayowyn, who hugged his neck in welcome. She thanked Haldir, promising to catch up later, then climbed aboard Naros' back, before galloping off though the short cut to her home.  
  
Upon arrival, Naro was taken from her, to be stalled and taken care of. She gave Tia a quick pat before going to her room to change into a dress. She climbed the familiar stairs up to her surprisingly unfamiliar room. Its luxurious accomadations were something she wasn't used to, having been gone for so long.  
  
Sayowyn looked at herself in the mirror, and giggled lightly when she saw her hair was perfectly in place, and not a touch of dirt dared come near her milky skin. It was the way of the elves. She changed into her white gown, that she had worn the day before she met Legolas.  
  
The silk felt nice against her skin, and she felt royal once more. She flew down the steps, and then up once again to her mothers throne, where her parents sat expectantly.  
  
They stood to greet her as she bowed down to them sheepishly. "It is good to be back, mother and father!" she said, hugging them both. "I have much to tell you. But I fear you shall find out when my friends arrive." she said, once again dodging the subject of the late wizard.  
  
Within minutes, the fellowship arrived, led by Haldir and Nalisha. Sayowyn smiled when she saw Legolas, who looked tired, for once. Galadriel and Celeborn stood up and took eachothers hands, before making their graceful decline to the group of 9. The fellowship stood in awe, bowing before their feet. Sayowyn followed close behind her parents.  
  
Legolas smiled at the familar sight of his now royalized princess. The others had never seen her look quite like this before. Celeborn spoke up regally. "8 there are here, yet 9 set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."  
  
There was a pause. Sayowyn spoke up. She was sad and her voice untrue. "He has fallen into shadow." she said before the large group. Her parents did not know what to say.  
  
"Into shadow and flame." Legolas spoke up. Her mother looked at Boromir, before he broke down slowly and began to sob. Sayowyn wondered what her mother had said.  
  
"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all." Galadriel spoke, her voice sounding like the queen she always was.  
  
Sayowyn looked down at Sam. Then she spoke. "And yet, hope remains, while the company is true."  
  
Galadriel smiled a bit, enlightening the fellowship. "Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow, and much toil." She looked at Frodo, obviously saying something to him through thought-speak. "Tonight, you will sleep in peace."  
  
"Sayowyn, show them where they are to rest, please." Celeborn asked, before nodding and turning to go back up the stairs. Sayowyn look Legolas gently by the arm, and led the group down the long flight of stairs they had just climbed, down to a place where they could sleep off their sorrow.  
  
She led them to a tree, whose roots had been pulled out, slightly, leaving room for the group to sleep underneath them. Sayowyn left them to talk, while she motioned Aragorn aside. "I leave you tomorrow. Good luck on the rest of your periless journey. But my heart is alarmed at something, and I feel I must share it with you, before it is perhaps too late." she said to him quietly.  
  
Aragorn looked at her curiously. "Tell me, please." he inquired.  
  
Sayowyn gazed into his sea green eyes, piercing them. Her eyes flashed blue, almost in fright. "He will try to take the ring, Aragorn. You know of whom I speak. He's tryed it before. Do not let the half-ling be alone with him." she said. The elf then kissed him lightly on the forehead, before turning away. 


	13. Tathar Nemharma

The fellowship bed down for the night, most falling asleep almost instantly, in the comfort of the woods. But Legolas stood, and walked quietly to the one place he knew for certain he could find Sayowyn. Ten minutes later, he stepped off the path and onto the shore of the forests' river. He stopped, watching Sayowyn as she spoke in elvish a prayer for the fellowship. "Car u' narcha in hun o habar...".  
  
Legolas stepped forward, embracing her. "Do not tear his heart from mine? Is that what you worry about?" he asked her quietly.  
  
Sayowyn nodded slightly. "I worry for your safety when I am not with you. I do not know what I would do if you were taken from me." She said, turning to face him. Legolas smiled.  
  
He took Sayowyn by the hand. "Come, Sayowyn." was all he said. He led her up to the highest tree top. It took 20 minutes to get there, but it was worth it upon arrival. Looking around them, the elves were faced with thousands of stars, high in the sky. The branches with green leaves surrounded all sides of them.  
  
Sayowyn looked up, and Legolas stood behind her wrapping his newly strengthened arms around her small yet sturdy frame. She once again felt safe wrapped in the protection of the warrior elfs' arms, happy to be alone with him for the first time in a long time.  
  
"Look at the stars, Sayowyn. They say that all elves become a star in the sky when they die, in order to watch over the ones they love and middle earth once the valar takes them away. The night I met you, that star appeared, and it has since then become the brightest shining star in the night sky." he took her hand in his and pointed it to the whitest star in the black ocean of the sky.  
  
Sayowyn smiled when she saw it. For she too, had noticed it, the night she met the love of her life. "Then it shall be our star, Legolas. The Tathar Nenharma." she explained.  
  
"The Immortal Star." Legolas Translated. "The star that will shine through the test of time. Like our love." He kissed her neck softly. Sayowyn would never forget to thank that star every evening. 


	14. They Return

The next morning, the fellowship got ready to set out for the Great River. Sayowyn awoke next to Legolas, who was sleeping soundly. She kissed him on his forehead and his eyes opened slowly. "I have been dreading this day. Yet I am also thankful you are out of danger." he said to her, his voice quiet.  
  
Sayowyn smiled down at him. "You will do us all proud, Legolas. For you are a fine warrior, couragous, skillful, and detirmined. I will be fighting at your side in spirit." she said encouragingly. They kissed and then got out of bed, and went down to wake the fellowship.  
  
The sun had just risen in the sky, shining though the leaves of the trees, casting a new light over Lothlorien, for the fellowship to feel inspired by. Sayowyn was proud that the woods were her home, they were so beautiful. Galadriel came down from her throne to bid them all farewell. To each of them, she gave a special gift.  
  
Gimli, who was quite taken with the "elf witch" hated saying goodbye and leaving the shores of Lothlorien. He promised the Lady of the Woods he would return someday. She laughed and smiled at him. Sayowyn took Frodo aside for a moment. "What has my mother given you, Frodo?" she asked him.  
  
He held in his hand his gift. Sayowyn smiled. "May it be a light for you, in dark places, when all other lights go out. When in doubt with your own heart, listen to your friend. Sam is stout of heart and mind, and will not rest until he sees the ring destroyed." She kissed him on the forehead, lightening his spirits. "Namarie." she said to him in elvish.  
  
The fellowship split into three boats, each made of Lothloriens finest wood. They set out, waving the woods goodbye. Sayowyn appeared from the woods as they passed her. She stood on the shoreline, her light blue dress attracting their eyes. She lifted a hand in farewell. Legolas smiled at her. "I shall see you again, my prince." she thought spoke to him.  
  
She lowered her hand when they had floated a ways down the river. Little did she know the farewell would be temporary. Sayowyn turned and went to her spot by the river, to think. Upon arrival she remembered this as the first place when she knew Legolas was meant to be her prince.  
  
Two weeks passed. Sayowyn had heard nothing of the fellowship, and hoped they were safe. Yet every night, Tathar appeared in the sky, promising Sayowyn that Legolas was safe. She dreamt of him every night, until one night she was awoken in the middle of a very relaxing dream.  
  
The elfs' acute hearing picked up on a noise, but she saw nothing. Her eyes turned a dark shade of blue as she left her bedroom and turned the corner. There, standing, was a wizard in a white robe. Immediatley she panicked and believed it to be Saruman, but then something in her heart calmed her. "Who are you?" she asked the glowing figure.  
  
"It is I, Sayowyn." the wizard stepped into her vision. It was Gandalf, with a white robe and white hair, now.  
  
The elven princess gasped. "You fell! How can this be?" she asked him. The wizard smiled.  
  
"There is no time for that, Sayowyn. We must go now to what is left of the fellowship." he told her.  
  
Sayowyn was taken aback. "What's left?! Who fell?" she hoped it was not Legolas.  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "Boromir. Killed by an Uruk-hai. A new breed of orc and goblin that Saruman has created. Stronger, smarter and harder to kill. The fellowship was been split into three groups now. We must ride to Fangorn forest, Sayowyn. That is where we shall find Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. They will need our help." he replied.  
  
The elf was unsure of what he meant. "I was not supposed to go any further in this journey. What can I do?" she inquired.  
  
Gandalf motioned her to follow him, and led the way down the stairs. It was here he took her to the mirror of Galadriel. "Look into it." he commanded.  
  
Sayowyn looked into the pan of water. Soon, visions of a great fortress appeared. The Uruk-hai had taken it over. She saw a vision of Legolas, before being over taken by an Uruk. She could not bear to look any longer. Sayowyn looked up to Gandalf, who stood watching her. "My heart tells me you have a part to play, yet. You will have a vital role in saving middle earth from evil, Sayowyn. Get dressed, we must go, now." he told her.  
  
Sayowyn ran up the stairs and got changed, back into her familar battle clothing. She grabbed her weaponry and secured it on her back, before coming back to Gandalf, who was standing patiently. They went to the stables to get their horses. In the stall next to Naros' was a great grey stallion, named Shadowfax, the lord of all horses.  
  
Sayowyn saddled quickly, to keep up with the wizard, who used no tack on his horse. They set out at a quick gallop, and rode for 2 days, before reaching Fangorn forest, which was very close to Isengard. Gandalf dismounted off Shadowfax, and Sayowyn did the same. "Leave your saddle here, Sayowyn." he told her. Then he spoke to Shadowfax. "Take this great stallion with you, keep him safe for when we return." the wizard told him.  
  
Shadowfax galloped off, followed by Naro. Sayowyn was worried she would not see him again. The wizard assured her that when Shadowfax returned, the black stallion would be at his side. The elf breathed a sigh of relief, as they stepped into Fangorn forest.  
  
"These trees are an ancient madness. Will they not hurt us?" Sayowyn asked the wizard.  
  
"No, Sayowyn. They may hurt you if you do not stay close by, but these trees know me, and they will not harm us. Come now, quickly." Gandalf replied.  
  
They walked for an hour or so, before Gandalf stopped and raised a hand, motioning Sayowyn to keep quiet. "Stay here." he told her. His robe began to emit a bright white glow, and he stood atop of a large rock, not speaking. Sayowyn could not see what was going on, so she stood, cautiously.  
  
A huge, walking tree appeared. It dropped two hobbits at his feet. It was Merry and Pippin, who were astounded to see Gandalf. They ran to hug him instantly, demanding an explanation, which he refused to give. Saywoyn stepped forward, now in view of the two hobbits, whose jaws dropped. "Merry! It's Sayowyn Darkstar, from Lothlorien!" Pippin exclaimed, running to hug her.  
  
"I know who she is, Pippin! It's wonderful to see you Sayowyn!" Merry ran forward to join the hug. Sayowyn smiled and greeted them happily. The two hobbits always lifted her spirits.  
  
Now Gandalf spoke to the ent, Treebeard. "Keep these hobbits safe, Treebeard, they are friends of mine." The ent nodded, then picked up the two hobbits carefully, placing them in his branches. He bid the wizard and the elf goodbye and turned to continue walking with them. The hobbits turned and waved Sayowyn goodbye. Sayowyn lifted a hand and smiled at them.  
  
Gandalf and Sayowyn continued their journey through Fangorn forest, for two days, until at last Gandalf turned to her quickly and quietly. "We have found what we are looking for. Stay behind me again, Sayowyn. This will be a suprise for them!" he smiled at her.  
  
Sayowyn grinned in excitment and stood very still and very quiet. Gandalf began to glow once more, blinding all who looked upon him. An axe and an arrow flew at him, which he parried. The elf heard the cry of Aragorn, whose sword had burned his hand. Now he spoke. "You are tracing the footsteps of two young hobbits. They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" he asked, in a voice sounding very much like Sarumans.  
  
"Who are you?" Aragorn asked. "Show yourself!" he commanded. Gandalf stepped out of the glow, and into the eyes of the three people. The three were taken aback. Legolas bowed, followed by Gimli. "It cannot be. You fell!" he exclaimed.  
  
Gandalf described to them what had happened. He told of how he defeated the Balrog before dying on the mountain side. "But I was sent back. I have someone here for you, now." He turned to Sayowyn, who had not yet been seen by the three of the fellowship.  
  
The elf princess stepped forward, smiling. Aragorn and Gimli grinned their greetings to her. Legolas dropped to his knees at the sight of his beloved princess. Gandalf continued. "My heart told me she will be a key to defeating middle earths evil. I bring her back to you now, at the turn of the tide." he finished. Sayowyn jumped off the rock and into Legolas' arms. 


	15. Rohan

They left the forest and stepped onto a grassy plain with rolling hills. Gandalf made a special whistle, which was followed by a whinny of a horse. Shadowfax and his new friend, Naro, appeared. The two ran up to the group of 5 companions. "That is one of the mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell!" Legolas said, getting a better look at Shadowfax.  
  
"It is no spell." Sayowyn said simply, as Naro returned to her. "We shall see how Naro behaves with no saddle or bridle!" she giggled. She climbed up easily, despite the horses' height.  
  
They gave the horses the signal and they all flew, across the fields, travelling to Edoras, city of the people of Rohan, and King Theoden, whose mind was overthrown. Through that day and night they galloped, Sayowyn having no troubles directing Naro and slowing him whenever she wanted. She felt closer to him now, more than ever. The next afternoon they arrived in Edoras. The area was quiet, and the people showed no welcome to the travelling group of five.  
  
"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli simply said. They put their horses in a stable for the time being, who were glad to have rest and food.  
Then they made their way up to the Golden Hall. As they appoached the entrance, a number of the kings servants appeared before them.  
  
One spoke. "I cannot let you come into the hall of Theoden-king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame, by order of Grima Wormtounge." he said, making Grima sound like a disease.  
  
Gandalf nodded to his companions. Sayowyn reached back and pulled out her two elven daggers, along with her bow and arrows. She then grabbed her sword from her belt and handed the items to the guards of the hall. The elf watched as Legolas, with an annoyed look on his face, did the same. Sayowyn knew he hated being unarmed. She smiled at the thought.  
  
The guard smiled sheepishly at Gandalf. "Your staff," he asked.  
  
Gandalf looked at him curiously. "Hmm? Oh! Surely you wouldn't seperate an old man from his walking stick?" he inquired. The guard nodded and let them by. As they stepped into the hall, Sayowyn felt an immediate feeling of hostility. They weren't welcome here.  
  
In the throne in front of them sat an old, decaying man, with a crown upon his head which let people know he was still alive, and was indeed king. Another creature sat next to him, speaking secrets in his ear. The man was Grima Wormtounge, servant to the king. He had an ill favoured look, with great bulging eyes and skin as white as the moon.  
  
As the wizard and Grima argued over the kings health, Sayowyn looked around her. Men appeared from the shadows, looking full of malice. She crept closer to Legolas, who noticed the same thing. Sayowyn felt safer when she was nearer to the warrior elf.  
  
"Keep your forked tounge behind your teeth!" Gandalf said to Grima, who was up in his face. The wizard showed Grima his staff. The sickly man backed away quickly.  
  
"I told you to take the wizards staff!" he said in fright. Suddenly the men pounced upon the group. Legolas fought 3 at once, with ease. It was hard for the men to fight an immortal and far more wise and skillful being such as Legolas.  
  
Grima walked up to Sayowyn, who was not apart of the fight, being a woman. "Here's a pretty thing. What does someone so fair as yourself have to do with such a poor group of people?" he asked, grabbing her chin in his hand.  
  
Sayowyn felt the coldness of his pale skin against her face. Without thinking of the consequences she punched him hard in the jaw, and sent him sprawling on the stone floor in a heap. Instantly two men jumped on her, knocking the unsuspecting elven princess to the ground.  
  
Sayowyn landed hard on her shoulder, and cried out from the pain as her shoulder dislocated. Legolas turned and ran over to her, grabbing both of the men off of her and beating them hard. Aragorn rushed to help. Sayowyn lay on the ground in pain and looked up as she saw Gandalf throw off his grey cloak to reveal his white robe to King Theoden, who was laughing for some reason. But she did not see what happened after because Legolas was on his knees at her side.  
  
"Sayowyn!" he said to her. 'What hurts?"  
  
The elf looked up into his bright blue eyes. Her eyes matched his in color. She sat up slowly, but had no support with the injured arm, and almost fell back down again. Sayowyn bit her lip in pain. "It's my shoulder. I think I have dislocated it," she described.  
  
Meanwhile, Gimli had trapped Grima, who was trying to scurry away. Legolas picked Sayowyn up in his arms. Aragorn came over. As a ranger, he knew of how to fix dislocations. "This will hurt." he told her. Without warning he popped her shouder back into its socket.  
  
Sayowyn felt like screaming, but she did not. When it was back in, her shoulder felt a little better, and she was able to stand. They all turned to watch Gandalf use his magic to bring the king back to his usual state of mind and body. The room lit up, and everyone watched the kings transformation with great interest. Sayowyn forgot her pain for a moment.  
  
In a matter of seconds, the once decaying old man became young again. His niece, Eowyn, ran to his side. "I know your face." he said to her. "Eowyn." he smiled. The woman returned her smile.  
  
Theoden looked at Grima, who was lying on the ground underneath Gimlis' foot. Moments later, Theoden sent Grima tumbling down the steps and outside, for all the city to see. Sayowyn, Legolas and Eowyn stood above and watched as Aragorn stopped the King from killing the evil man. Grima then pushed people out of his way and fled the city.  
  
Sayowyn suspected he was travelling to Isengard. "Perhaps he should have been killed." was all she said. Eowyn, who was glad that her uncle was healthy again, turned to Sayowyn and Legolas. "We have many rooms available for you. Would you like me to show you to some?' she asked politely.  
  
Legolas spoke up. "Show them to Sayowyn, she needs rest. I shall see Aragorn." he bowed his head to Eowyn, and then left. Sayowyn knew he was angry at what had happened to her, earlier. Legolas felt irresponsible, though it was far from his fault.  
  
Eowyn led Sayowyn to a room that was open to them. "Sorry about the bed not being made. Such short notice." she smiled.  
  
"It's really not a problem. I can make it myself," Sayowyn returned the smile, glad to finally have met another female on her travels.  
  
"I'll help you. You are in no condition to be using that shoulder of yours. I really should apologize again. Those men were made to do what they did. I am sorry." Eowyn told her.  
  
Sayowyn reached out for a sheet to make the bed with. "No apologies are needed, Eowyn. Things like this happen. I am glad they were not armed!" Sayowyn giggled. "Although, it would have been better if they were armed than if I or Legolas were armed!"  
  
They both laughed at this. "Legolas cares very much for you, I can tell. He looks out for you, and was quick to save you. I wish I had a man like that," Eowyn bit her lip.  
  
Sayowyn passed part of the sheet to Eowyn, so she could make up her half of the bed. "Legolas and I love eachother very much. How does a fair maiden such as yourself not have a husband?" she inquired.  
  
Eowyn sighed. "I just haven't found the right one yet, mylady. I'll let you know when I do!" she laughed a little.  
  
Once the bed was made, Sayowyn thanked the woman for her help and went to find Legolas, who was standing by himself, overlooking Edoras. She went to him quietly. "Legolas? Are you alright?" she asked him.  
  
The elf turned to her. He frowned, slightly. "I am fine. How do you feel?" he replied.  
  
"Sore, but good." she said as she made her way up to him. They both turned to look over Edoras. 'Is something else bothering you?" she inquired.  
  
Legolas kept his eyes on the horizon. "Sayowyn, Haldir made me promise to protect you. I almost broke that promise today." he sighed.  
  
Sayowyn turned him to face her, and looked him in the eyes, which were curiously still blue. The elf princess' eyes were a relaxed brown color. "Legolas look into my eyes. Do you see danger in them?" she asked. He shook his head slowly. "What happened earlier was an accident. If I had not hit Grima, those men wouldn't have had to defend him. You were busy fighting your own battles. I fell on my shoulder strangely. It is in no way your fault." she told him.  
  
Legolas' eyes relaxed a little. "This is the reason I was happy at your return but also a little frightened by it. I cannot always be there to save you."  
  
"I made my own promise to you. Do you not recall when I swore to stay alive and never leave you where you cannot follow? I intend to keep that promise forever." she told him. Legolas smiled a little. "Come now, lets go to sleep. Something tells me tomorrow shall be a hectic day." she smiled back and took his hand in hers, leading him to their temporary bedroom.  
  
The sun was beginning to set in the sky. It was late, nearly midnight when the two elves crawled into bed. They were quiet until Legolas spoke. "I wonder how Frodo and Sam are holding up."  
  
Sayowyn rolled onto her back and into the ceiling. "I think they are still alive. Though, the ring is probably beginning to take its hold on Frodo."  
  
Legolas nodded. "The smallest of us will be in the greatest of peril."  
  
"Frodo will need to depend on Sams' stout heart and mind to guide him through this journey. There will be many things to distract his mind." Sayowyn said.  
  
Legolas told Sayowyn of what Aragorn had told him. "Theoden will evacuate the city tomorrow. We will flee to Helms Deep."  
  
Sayowyn sat up. "That is two days from here! Surely he understands that there are free roaming orcs?" she questioned.  
  
Legolas sat up as well. "Yes. The road will be slow. There are many old in this city, as well as injured and children. We can only hope for a safe road." he told her. The elf then examined Sayowyns shoulder with gentle hands. Though the shoulder throbbed with pain still, the elven touch helped it. "I do not know how you can hold up in a fight, now that your right arm is injured."  
  
The princess tilted her head a bit, inviting Legolas to kiss her, which he did. "I will hold." she simply said. 


	16. An expected attack

The next morning dawned early, and Sayowyns' shoulder throbbed even moreso with pain as she awoke. Forgetting it was injured, she used the arm to prop herself up in the bed. When she bit her lip and squinted with the pain, Legolas sensed it and also woke up. He gently lifted her out of bed and onto her feet. The elves slung their weaponry over their backs and made their way downstairs, where they then ate breakfast with Aragorn and Eowyn, who had become fast friends.  
  
Through breakfast, Sayowyn ate little as she was paying attention to the fact that Aragorn and Eowyn got along a little too well. She kept her mouth shut when Eowyn raved on about Aragorn as they entered the stables to saddle the horses. Sayowyn was given a new saddle and bridle, courtesy of the Golden Hall, for their acts the previous day.  
  
Naro sniffed Eowyn cautiously as she entered the stall. "He was a horse of the Nazgul, years ago, I think. Legolas and I found him caught up in the trees of our home. He has been my friend since then." Sayowyn explained, patting the stallion on the neck.  
  
Eowyn smiled and went to pet him, as he leaned his head against her. "He likes me." was all she said.  
  
The city evacuated hours later, and began their long journey towards the fortress of Helms Deep. They travelled through the day and slept during the night, never noticing any sign of danger. That night, when all were asleep, Sayowyn walked a short ways. She looked up at Tathar and smiled. She then began to do what she hardly ever did, speak to the stars.  
  
The elven stars gave her much information as she spoke to them in the elvish language of Quenya, which even Aragorn could not speak. Legolas came up behind her, and looked at her questioningly, never having seen her do this before. "The stars are veiled." was all she said, before speaking more and listening.  
  
When she was done, she turned to Legolas, who was watching her intently. "They tell me that danger lurks near us. Tomorrow there will be an attack of somekind. They also tell me that Frodo reached the black gate, earlier today. They do not say whether or not he went inside, though they are doubtful that he did." Sayowyn concluded. Legolas escorted her back to the others and they fell asleep near their horses.  
  
The next morning, the two elves felt tension, but they did not say anything to any other people, for fear that they may cause panic. Sayowyn left Naro in Eowyns care.  
  
Legolas and Sayowyn strayed from the huge group of travelling citizens often, to check and see if there was something that was going to stop them from continuing. When two of the kings servants rode their horses up to the side of a rock formation, their horses became agitated. Sayowyn stood on a rock just ahead of them, and watched as their horses became more and more spooky. Sayowyn then looked up and saw a huge, dog like beast with an orc on its back just above them.  
  
"Look out!" she cried. But it was too late, and the warg had attacked the two men. Sayowyn whipped out an arrow and hit the warg in the neck, killing it quickly. She was about to hit the orc, until Legolas appeared, slitting its throat and killing it. Sayowyn heard something and turned around. Over on the other hill top came barking sounds.  
  
"A scout!" she heard Legolas call to Aragorn, who then alerted the citizens and small army of Edoras. Legolas then joined her on the rock Sayowyn was standing on, and looked into the horizon. At first,the elves could see nothing. Then, wargs began to appear. More and more began to make their way to the people of Edoras.  
  
Legolas and Sayowyn carefully aimed arrows and hit the beasts, causing some to trip and fall down the hillside. Then the horses and riders arrived, to defend their people. Legolas noticed that his grey gelding was fast coming with Gimli riding, and used the horses breast plate to swing onto his back.  
  
Sayowyn heard the hoofbeats of Naro, who had decided to run to her aid all on his own. As he galloped close enough, the elf grabbed hold of the saddle, and stuck a foot in the stirrup. For a moment she simply stood on one side of the stallion, while pulling another arrow and injuring another warg. Sayowyn then proceeded to fully mount the horse, and continue the battle that was waged.  
  
The wargs and horses collided with great force. Sayowyn noted that the wargs intentions were as evil as the orcs who rode them, and remembered to watch out for the beasts. Sayowyn was about to pull out yet another arrow to kill an orc, until she saw 3 wargs and riders leaving, towards the people of Edoras.  
  
They were already far gone, so Sayowyn cued the great stallion to gallop as fast as his legs could carry him. Ten seconds later, Sayowyn stopped on a hilltop. Below her, the citizens of the city were gathered , many screaming for help. Three wargs and orcs were about to wreak havoc on the group of people, and kill them all.  
  
Eowyn tried to keep her people calm as she reassured them. But her own heart was racing. Where were her people that were supposed to be defending them? She looked up, and ontop of the hill stood Sayowyn and her great stallion, who gleamed in the sunshine. Sayowyn urged the horse down the hill at breakneck speed, until at last the horse reared up to meet a warg head on, wanting to fight. The force of the sudden stop and then rear was enough to send Sayowyn out of the saddle and onto her feet.  
  
This was fine with the elf, who fought better on her feet. She brought out her elven daggers and slit the wargs' throat, killing him almost instantly. The orc that was riding him tried to stab Sayowyn with his sword, but was met by Sayowyns' sword, and together they fought, until at last Sayowyn was able to distract the orc with one dagger, while cutting off his head with the other. With her arrows she aimed and hit the other two wargs, but the orcs had jumped off earlier and now were in the crowd of frightened people.  
  
Eowyn stood face to face with an orc, who held a sword in his hand. She had no weapon on her, and stood, not knowing what to do. Sayowyn was not ten feet away, fighting the other orc, who was detirmined to kill this elf once and for all. Sayowyn pulled out her sword from her belt. "Eowyn!" she cried, tossing the elven sword to her.  
  
Eowyn took this sword in her hands and smiled. The orc smiled back and began to laugh. "Gonna knife me, are ye?" he asked her and laughed some more. The woman laughed as well, before simply sticking the sword in the orcs chest, ending his laughter. Sayowyn got the upper hand with the orc she was battling with, and cut off his arm with held his sword, before finally cutting off his head.  
  
Now that the people were safe, Sayowyn's sword was returned and she began to look for Naro, who was no where to be found. She called for him many times, but got no answer. "He'll be back." she thought.  
  
Eowyn rushed up to Sayowyn and thanked her. "You are a hero amongst my people." she said, smiling. Sayowyn returned the smile, and escorted them to Helms Deep, which was near.  
Legolas and Gimli called for Aragorn. He, like Naro, was nowhere to be seen. An orc, who was near death, lay on the ground close to Gimli and Legolas. He coughed and laughed slightly. "Tell me where he is, and I will ease your passing." Gimli said, holding his axe to the orcs throat.  
  
"He's...dead! Took a little tumble off the cliff!" the orc answered. Legolas grabbed him.  
  
"You lie!" he exclaimed. The orc laughed some more and then died. Legolas saw something silver and shiny in the orcs hand. The Evenstar. He took this and put it in his pocket, then went to the cliff side, where Gimli and Theoden stood. Below them was a river, and many rocks. Aragorn would not have made it.  
  
Gimli and Legolas looked down in sadness. They lost someone very special that day, or so they believed. Then Theoden told the elf and dwarf he was sorry for their loss, but they must reach Helms Deep before dark. Slowly Legolas turned to follow the rest of the soldiers, or the remainder of them. Then in the distance he saw a black shape. It was Naro, with no rider on his back. The stallion galloped by and into the hills.  
  
Something hit Legolas. Where was Sayowyn? What had happened that she fell from her horse, and left it to run freely? He looked around, but the elf princess was no where to be found. Something else told him that she was probably fine, but he still worried about her all the way back to Helms Deep, which was a welcome sight.  
  
The remaining soldiers, some injured, made their way on horseback up to the keep. When Sayowyn heard the hoofbeats against stone, she stood, ready to greet those who had just arrived. She hoped to see Naro, who might have followed the group of fellow horses back to the fortress, but was disappointed when he did not arrive. Legolas, however, did arrive. He leapt off his horse and ran to her. Sayowyn grinned when she saw he was safe and they hugged eachother tightly.  
  
"Where did you go? I was frightened when I saw Naro run by all on his own." Legolas asked.  
  
"Three wargs made their way to those fleeing the battle. I had to go save them. Where did Naro run to?" Sayowyn asked, hoping Legolas could help her.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "He ran past us, from where the wargs had come from, at lightning speed. Perhaps he will return."  
  
Sayowyn frowned. "I pray he is safe." Then she noticed Legolas holding something in his hand. The Evenstar. She looked around her and did not see Aragorn, who usually did not stray. "Where is Aragorn?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Legolas looked at the ground. "He has fallen. The Evenstar is all we will have left to remember him by."  
  
Sayowyn sat down, bewildered. How had something so terrible happened so fast? "How am I going to tell Arwen?" she whispered. "I promised her I would watch out for him."  
  
Legolas did not answer her. Gimli arrived at his side, seeming sad. "Well, we are happy that you are safe, mylady." he said. Sayowyn just smiled at him, though she did not feel like smiling. 


	17. A Vision

Sayowyn went to find Eowyn, who had already heard of the sad news of Aragorns death. That night, Sayowyn left Helms Deep to search for Naro. She walked all over, without straying too far from Edoras. Her shoulder still ached, and the events that happened earlier that day made the pain worse.  
  
Sayowyn climbed to the very top of one of the mountains that surrounded Helms Deep. It took two hours, but finally she reached the top and looked out over the horizon. Her sharp elf vision could still not find her missing horse. She then began to speak to the stars, who told her that both Aragorn and her horse were still alive.  
  
Glad to hear of the news, Sayowyn pulled pipe weed out of her pocket and proceeded to smoke it by herself. It was her way of relaxing. Sayowyn then did something she had not done for a very long time. The elf used the weed to transport her mind back to Lothlorien, to speak with her mother, who had not known of Sayowyn's sudden departure from the woods until the next day.  
  
Slowly, as Sayowyn began to feel the effects of the weed, her mind eased and she began to drift off. She could hear her mothers voice in her head. Sayowyn closed her eyes. "So you have decided to once again help save middle earth, Sayowyn." she spoke.  
  
Sayowyn used her mind to reply. "Gandalf the white came to find me, mother. He told me my task is to save middle earth. What news from Lothlorien?"  
  
There was a pause. Suddenly Sayowyns' mind was completely in Lothlorien. She could see the trees, and her mother who was standing before her. Sayowyn even could touch things and move them. Galadriel spoke. "The elves have left our lands, Sayowyn. All but a few are sailing to Valinor. If you had not left, you would be on a ship, leaving the gray havens right now. You would have had no other choice but to leave. The time of the elves is almost over. Make an important ending for us all, Sayowyn." was her mothers final words.  
Sayowyns' eyes snapped open. She began making her slow decline back to the castle. Now, the princess thought to herself in peace. If Gandalf had not come to retrieve her, she would have never seen Legolas again, possibly. She contemplated never seeing him again. How would that feel to her? Every morning would dawn with no sun. Every night would come without a star. The Tathar would never shine again. Sayowyn would lose the will to live, and eventually die.  
  
Tears filled her eyes at the thought of being so close yet so far away from him. A weeks sailing would be all it took, to either be reunited or seperated from him forever. Sayowyn vowed never to let this happen.  
  
Stepping into the Keep, Sayowyn crept quietly while inside, still crying, slightly. The room was empty. She went and stood by a window, looking out. Tathar was already shining brightly. Soon, Sayowyn felt better and tears stopped falling. It was only an image in her mind of what might happen that made her weep.  
  
A hand lay on her shoulder that moment. Sayowyn turned quickly, surprised. Legolas stood in front of her. When he saw the look of temporary fright on her face he questioned her. "Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?"  
  
Sayowyn relaxed. "I spoke to my mother this night. She told me that most of the elves have left our shores for good, to sail to Valinor. Our people have diminished. If Gandalf had not come to take me away, I would have been forced to leave without you. Where then would you go?" she asked him.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Never will that happen. We shall remain unseperated until the ending of time itself." he smiled at her. "Come now, we should rest. I can see in your eyes the pain that shoulder is still causing you." He took her good arm and took her upstairs, where in a large room, all of the people of Edoras lay sleeping.  
  
Sayowyn looked around the room. How could so many people fit into such a small area. "I shall find no rest here." Legolas agreed. Together they found another area to rest, this time standing against the wall. Though not as comfortable as laying down, Sayowyn did not want to sleep on her sore shoulder anyway, and fell fast asleep.  
  
The next morning, the sun rose and shone through the windows, awaking the elves before anyone else. Sayowyn and Legolas went to the stables to feed the horses, and then went back up to the keep. The elves turned to face the halls of stone, when suddenly a figure in black made his way up to them.  
  
Sayowyn smiled. "Aragorn!" she cried. She ran up to the tired, injured man and hugged him gently. She sensed tension and anxiety in his body. "What is wrong?" she asked.  
  
'War is coming." Was all he replied as he made his way to Legolas, who greeted him happily and gave him back the Evenstar. Aragorn never thought he would see the precious jewel again. "Where is the king?" he asked. Legolas nodded behind him.  
  
Moments later Aragorn stormed into the Kings' room, explaining quickly that, by nightfall, they would be under attack. "How many, you say?" Theoden asked.  
  
Aragorn paused. "Ten thousand strong, at least."  
  
Sayowyns eyes widened. "Where would a mass so great come from?" she asked aloud.  
  
"Isengard." Legolas replied, shocked.  
  
"They are an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of men."Aragorn said.  
  
Throughout the day, Theoden prepared for war. It was until Theoden said his people would out last the Uruk-hai that Sayowyn was silent. "Outlast them?" she asked, coming up to the King and stopping mere inches from him. "You have 30 good men, and 200 men that are past their prime, if that many. How can you expect 30 men to fight ten thousand specially bred and trained Uruk- hai? You are out of your mind, Theoden." Sayowyn said and turned away, leaving Aragorn to try and convice the king that he should call for aide, which the king dissmissed.  
  
Legolas followed her. Sayowyn, once away from everyone, bit her lip in anger. "It is indeed hopeless, Sayowyn. But some help may arrive." he said.  
  
Sayowyn turned. "You heard what Theoden said. We are alone. Not only will it be the death of this kingdom, but the death of us. And so the death of all free peoples of middle earth. We stand no chance."  
  
"What choice do we have but to fight?" Legolas asked her.  
  
Sayowyn paused. "Apparently, none. Theoden thinks that he has the right to force elves to fight for his men. We will go to our doom." 


	18. Helms Deep

That night, as the sun set in the sky, a great many men were gathered in a large room, full of armour, and weaponry. Many of the men were over the age of 50, and were weak and frightened. Sayowyn kept her mouth shut, for fear that a fight may break out.  
  
"These are no soldiers." Aragorn said to his friends.  
  
Gimli spoke up. "Most of seen too many winters."  
  
"Or too few." Legolas said, growing angry at what he saw. "Look at them, they're frightened. You can see it in their eyes." The men now stopped their conversations and turned to listen to the discussion. Legolas continued, switching to elvish to ensure the rest of the men did not understand. "Bow a hyn, neled herain, dan caer mening?!"  
  
Aragorn spoke. "Si beriathar hyn ammaneg na ned Edoras."  
  
"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen u erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!" Legolas rose his voice.  
  
"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn yelled back and turned away, angered, although he knew Legolas was right.  
  
Legolas took a step forward, towards Aragorn. Sayowyn lay a hand on his arm. "Let him go lad, Let him be." Gimli said.  
  
Sayowyn went to put on her quill of arrows, and the rest of her weaponry. She returned to where Legolas and Aragorn had made up, and watched as Gimli struggled with his armour. She smiled at Aragorn. She then heard a horn. "That is no orc horn!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"It is Rivendells horn!" Sayowyn said and they rushed outside to meet Haldir, who brought elves from both Lothlorien, Rivendell and Mirkwood.  
  
"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long Ago we fought and died together." Sayowyn smiled at her friend, whom she'd not seen for a long time. He smiled back at her as he continued. "We come to honour that allegiance."  
  
Legolas, Aragorn and Sayowyn hugged Haldir. "We are proud to fight alongside men once more." Haldir said to the king, who was overjoyed to see help had arrived at last.  
  
Half an hour later, all the warriors were positioned carefully, for the most part. Eventually, torches could be seen in the distance. The huge mass of growling Uruk-hai begin to march towards Helms Deep. Aragorn came up to Legolas, Sayowyn and Gimli to speak to them once more. "Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas said, as a flash of lightning lit the sky, showing his eyes were a bright blue color. Aragorn begins to speak to the elves, telling them to show no mercy.  
  
The Uruks' stopped about two hundred feet from the wall, forming a line. The elves and men ready their arrows. Sayowyn already had an orc picked out, aiming just under the arm, where there was no armour. An old man accidently released his arrow and hit an Uruk in the neck. The monster fell to the ground. "Dartho!" Aragorn cried.  
  
The Uruk-hai roared at the elves and men, before charging. Legolas began instructing the elves. "Faeg i-varv..." he began, which translated to "Their armour is weak at the neck..." Sayowyn, who was standing beside Legolas, released her arrow, hitting her target. "Din na lanc a nu ranc!" Legolas finished, which translated, "And under the arms."  
  
The mass of attacking Uruk-hai began their climb up the walls of Helms Deep, using ladders. Soon, many fought the alliance of Elves and Men on the walls. "Legolas! Two already!" Gimli called.  
  
"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas replied. Sayowyn smiled, not bothering to tell them she had killed 24. The battle raged on long into the night. Without warning came a great explosion, near to Sayowyn. Now the Uruk-hai could get more of themselves into the castles walls. Aragorn instructed the other elves, who were waiting on the other side for the Uruk-hai, to attack.  
Legolas and Sayowyn prepared to make their way down to the group of fighting elves and Uruks. Legolas grabbed a shield of metal and threw it down on the ground in front of him. He smiled at Sayowyn, who grinned back and hopped on the front of the shield, while he jumped onto the back, pushing it down the stairs. Legolas steadied her with an arm around her waist, before letting her jump off halfway down and defend Gimli, who was surrounded by Uruks. Legolas then released the board into an Uruks' neck, before slaying more.  
  
Soon, Theoden called Aragorn and his companions back to the keep, which was being taken over. Aragorn nodded and called Sayowyn and Legolas to grab Gimli. The two elves dragged him back up the stairs. Upon arrival, Legolas and Gimli sprinted off to compete more for their contest of Uruk-killing, or so they called it. Haldir fought nearby to Sayowyn.  
  
Sayowyn had not realized that Haldir had been stabbed, but heard the crunch of a sword being brought down into his skull. She turned in shock to see Haldir stagger, then fall into Aragorns' arms. The elf stood in horror and amazement. Her good friend, Haldir of Lorien, had been killed in the least likely way. Sayowyn was saddened by this, and angered. She was mad at Sauron, mad at Saruman, and most of all mad at the Uruk who had killed her friend.  
  
The same Uruk was standing nearby, ready to kill yet another elf. Sayowyn stepped behind him quickly, grabbing him by the helmet. The monster was surprised, but found he could not turn around to see who was holding his head. An elven dagger then slit his throat. Sayowyn cursed him in elvish until the blood had drained from him and he fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Another hours worth of fighting began to take its toll on Sayowyn. Her shoulder now throbbed in pain great enough to bring a tear to any mans eyes, yet she did not care. Her blows to the Uruk's, who seemed to multiply before her eyes, were lessened, and weaker.  
  
Sayowyn found her way back up to Legolas, who was preparing to pull up Gimli and Aragorn, who were fighting on the causeway. A ladder rose up behind Legolas as he was fighting. Suddenly Sayowyn heard a voice inside her head. "Sayowyn." was her mothers voice. Sayowyn looked around her, confused. "Sayowyn...Sayowyn..." the voice kept coming back. The elf closed her eyes and stood still, while her mind went somewhere else.  
  
She was in Lothlorien again, with her mother, at the mirror. "Things that were," Sayowyn saw Legolas and Sayowyn in Rivendell, on the bridge. "Things that are," she saw Legolas fighting many attacking Uruk-hai. "And some things, that have not yet come to pass." And to her horror, she saw an Uruk standing above Legolas, on the ladder that was behind him. The monster lifted his sword high above the elfs' head, then brought it down. Sayowyn shut her eyes and cringed. "It is what will come to pass, if you should fail. It is your destiny to save him, Sayowyn. We may never speak again if all goes to plan. I bid you farewell, possibly for the last time."  
  
Sayowyns' eyes snapped open. She was unhurt, still surrounded by fighting Uruk-hai. She then saw the same Uruk climbing atop the ladder, then eyeing Legolas, who had his back to the ladder. The Uruk's sword was lifted high. Sayowyn rushed forward, towards Legolas at lightning speed. Legolas' eyes met with hers, which were filled with panic. He stared in awe as she came closer to him, then leaped into the sky.  
  
Her leap was high and powerful. Sayowyn hit the Uruk in mid air, grabbing his sword just inches away from Legolas' skull. The force of her landing knocked the ladder back, and it fell. Sayowyn grabbed onto the sides of the ladder as it began its fall into the crowd of Uruk-hai below. Like Legolas, both Aragorn and Gimli witnessed the fall of the princess, who fell to her doom, or so they thought.  
  
They watched in shock and horror as an Uruk grabbed the elf, who was now unconsious, and called to the others. "Take her back to Isengard!" it roared. A part of the ladder was cut and Sayowyn was placed on it. Legolas aimed an arrow and shot it at one of the Uruks, but they were too far and the arrow fell short. Moments later, the crowds of Uruks on the ground were too many, and Legolas lost sight of his beloved princess.  
Legolas believed he would never see her again. In anger he slayed many Uruks, and then pulled Aragorn and Gimil off the bridge by way of rope. Once safely at his side, Aragorn placed a hand on the elfs shoulder. "You will never understand how sorry I am, Legolas." he said.  
  
The battle raged for hours, and the remaining men and elves slowly were over taken. Legolas soon put little into his fighting, having given up on life itself. At one point, an Uruk charged at Legolas with a sword ready to kill the elf, and Legolas simply dropped his elvish sword and waited for death to come. When the Uruk was mere feet away, Legolas shut his eyes. Aragorn leapt from the crowds of Uruks and killed the monster. He handed Legolas back his sword.  
  
"Is this what Sayowyn wanted?" he simply asked. Legolas took a tighter hold of his sword and continued to fight.  
  
Miles away, Sayowyn awoke. She found herself laying on part of a ladder, being carried by four Uruk-hai, who were running somewhere. She did not speak, and merely closed her eyes, until she heard a great roar from a stallion and saw a black shape blocking their path. Naro reared up and struck at the Uruk-hai, who screeched and fell to the ground. The stallion trampled them and then softly nuzzled the princess, who was weary. Slowly Sayowyn climbed onto Naros' back, finding that his saddle and bridle were gone, probably laying broken in the trees.  
  
The stallion carried her at quick speed to another rider. It was Gandalf on Shadowfax. The wizard smiled. "Glad to have you back so soon, Sayowyn." he said. Behind him was a huge mass of riders. It was the Rohirrim, gathered to save those in Helms Deep.  
  
"They suffer badly!" Sayowyn managed to get out.  
  
Gandalf turned to his army, urging them to the Keep. "Come, we must ride swiftly to your peoples' aid!" he cried. And with that, the horses and riders rushed forward, into the hills.  
  
The sun was about to rise, and the three remaining companions of the fellowship were in the Keep with the king and a few of his men. They were trying to block the entrance. "The castle is taken." Theoden finally stated.  
  
"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!" Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
"But what can Men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden asked, giving in.  
  
Aragorn paused. "Ride out with me." he said.  
  
The king smiled slightly. "For death and glory."  
  
"For your people." was Aragorns reply.  
  
Gimli appeared at their side. "The sun is rising."  
  
Aragorn looked to a window, where he saw light coming through. In his mind he heard Gandalfs' voice. "Look to my coming, at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." 


	19. Hope Endures

Soon, horses were saddled, and Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Thedoen and a few others rode out into the hordes of Uruk-hai, who had taken the castle over. Down the causeway they rode, pushing many enemies out of their way, and slaying them as they went. Aragorn looked up. On a surrounding hill top, he saw Shadowfax rear. Gandalf smiled down at them. "Gandalf." Aragorn simply said.  
  
The others looked up. "Theoden king stands alone." Gandalf said.  
  
An elf, who was riding a black horse also appeared, next to Shadowfax. Sayowyn spoke. "Yet always, hope endures." Legolas grinned from ear to ear, along with Aragorn and Gimli, who were over joyed to see Sayowyn alive.  
  
Eomer rode up and called his men to the Keep. Together they charged down the steep,rocky hillside. Hordes of men and horses flew down to the group of awaiting Uruk-hai. And in the front of the pack were Sayowyn and Gandalf. A hundred feet away from their destination, Sayowyn reached behind her with both hands and whipped out her elven daggers, before Naro leapt into the group of Uruks', who were now blinded by the sun.  
  
It took only minutes of fighting to convince the Uruk-hai that their fight was over, and so they ran away. "Victory! We have victory!" Theoden called, happy that is nephew had saved his people.  
  
Legolas ran to join Sayowyn, and on their horses they leaned over and kissed. "Do not dismiss me for dead, Legolas!" Sayowyn said to him. Legolas smiled at her, and together they made their way to Theoden.  
When all the Uruk-hai had fled, Theoden asked Sayowyn to go to the caves and tell the women and children that they were free to go. Sayowyn nodded, handing Naro to one of the men. She stepped into the caves, noticing that they were quiet. Slowly she stepped forward, peeking around a great rock, which spiked from the ground to the roof of the cave.  
  
The elf saw the women and children gathered tightly. In front of them stood a massive Uruk, the only one left in Helms Deep. He held before him a sword, and was threatening the remaining people. "The castle is overrun with my kind, now you must die." he growled at them.  
  
Out of the shadows stepped Sayowyn, who then stood in front of the Uruk and blocked him front getting near the women and children, who were frightened. Eowyn smiled when she saw that help had finally arrived. "You'll have to get past me first." was all she said, before bringing out her elven sword to meet his in mid air. The Uruk and the elf began their great battle in the caves. Swords clattered and clashed together as they tried to kill one another. The Uruk kicked out his foot and tripped Sayowyn, who was trying not to hurt her shoulder once more. Sayowyn fell to the ground, on her bad shoulder once more. She squinted in pain, and lay before the Uruks' feet. He lifted his sword and prepared to bring it down, when suddenly a child ran out.  
  
A small girl, no more than 5 years of age ran and bit the Uruk on the leg, forcing him to drop his sword and roar in pain and surprise. The beast picked up the girl and tossed her back to her mother, and the child lay motionless. Sayowyn picked this as her chance to leap to her feet and fight once more with the Uruk, who had already picked up his sword. They battled for five minutes, neither one about to give in.  
  
The cave was soon filled with more people. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and many men came into the caves. Aragorn rushed forward to Sayowyns aid. "Don't help her!" Legolas cried. The others were shocked at what he said.  
  
As he watched the fight, Legolas described why Sayowyn could not be helped. "The girl helped Sayowyn, and now in order for the girl to be saved, Sayowyn must live. She is the only one who can help her now." he said.  
  
The others watched the fight rage. Sayowyns sword slipped from her hand, and the Uruk punched her hard in the face, sending her sprawling onto the hard rock floor. The Uruk stood above her. Legolas wanted very badly to run to her aid, but he knew not to. He knew that Sayowyn would find a way out. The Uruk lifted his sword once more. Sayowyn looked to her sword, which was lying five feet away, and willed it to come to her with her eyes.  
  
Surprisingly, the sword travelled on its own and into Sayowyns' hand. The elf had discovered her gift. Telekinesis. Her uncle Elrond foresaw the future, and his niece could move things with her mind. Instantly she reached up with her sword now in her grasp and sliced the Uruks arm in half, his arm and sword falling beside her. Sayowyn was on her feet in a flash, and then stabbed the Uruk in the gut, killing him.  
  
Legolas smiled. He was proud, once again, of his princess. Sayowyn did not say a word as she went to the middle of the circle the crowd had created and removed her elven cloak, laying it on the ground. She then approached the little girl and picked her up, carrying her to the cloak and laying her on it.  
  
In elvish she spoke, now. "Leithia sen iell, Darkstar." she said. In english she said "Release this girl, Darkstar." Sayowyn dropped to her knees beside the child and held her jewel in her hand. She held it inches away from the girls face and prayed in elvish. The Darkstar began to glow, and Sayowyn kept speaking. The crowd watched in awe as the Darkstar turned nearly the whole room bright with a white glow.  
  
When the Darkstar's light faded, Sayowyn released it, letting it fall back to hang around her neck. The girls eyes opened slowly, and she sat up. Sayowyn put out a cool hand to assist the child in standing on her feet. Now the girl stood, facing Sayowyn, who was on her knees and face to face with her. The elf saw this girl for the first time and smiled. The child had long blonde wavy hair, a pretty face and startling blue eyes, much like Sayowyns features. The girl smiled back.  
  
"What is your name?" Sayowyn asked. The girl looked into the elfs face, which she marvelled at. Never had she seen a being so beautiful, even for being so young.  
  
"Ladeila, mylady." the girl said in a voice as small as her size.  
  
Sayowyn thanked Ladeila. "You saved my life. I repaid you by giving back your own."  
  
Ladiela reached back and took off her gold necklace, which had a horse of Rohan on the end. She then put it over Sayowyns head, which was bowed. Sayowyn removed the second necklace she carried, which had on it a small leaf of silver, and gave it to the girl, who then suddenly hugged Sayowyn.  
  
The crowd began to clap, happy to see both the elf and the little girl were safe. Sayowyn gave the girl one last smile and then picked her up, carrying her to her mother, who stood crying with joy. "Thank you!" she sobbed gratefully to the elf princess, who returned her daughter.  
  
Sayowyn nodded to Ladiela and returned to Legolas and Aragorn, who stood grinning. "You have found your gift." Legolas simply said.  
  
Sayowyn nodded slowly. "That was a hard battle, Legolas. I was lucky that my power came out just then." Gandalf stepped over to her.  
  
"But you are not as well as you seem, are you?" he asked the princess. Sayowyn looked down at her feet.  
  
"I'll be fine with rest, Gandalf." she simply said before turning and leaving them.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn looked at one another with confusion. Clearly Sayowyn was not injured badly. "What do you mean to say, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked the wizard.  
  
"I do not know why I hadn't told you earlier, but Sayowyn is dying. It has already begun." Gandalf said.  
  
"Dying?!" Legolas stepped towards him. "How!" he demanded.  
  
Gandalf paused. "Both Sayowyn and Arwen are feeling the effects of the evil in middle earth. Being of royalty, and both princesses to the throne of their people, the rings power is slowly killing them. The only way to save them now is to send them to the Undying Lands, or destroy the ring. None of which we have any power over now."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn were silent. "How can this be? Sayowyn and Arwen show no signs of weakness?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"They are beginning to. Ever since the fellowship was made and the quest to destroy the ring began, both the elves have felt weaker by the day. Only now has it begun to show. End is near for both of them." Gandalf explained with sadness in his voice. 


	20. Hope Fades

Days later, Sayowyns shoulder felt good again, and so they set out from Helms Deep to retrieve Merry and Pippin, who were at Isengard. The ents of Fangorn forest had cleared out the evilness of Sarumans' tower, destorying it. Through Fangorn forest Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas and Sayowyn rode their horses, until at last coming upon Pippin and Merry, who were sitting upon a great rock, smoking pipe weed and drinking a pint.  
  
They smiled and hollered down to the group, who were happy to see the energetic hobbits. "What are you doing!?" Gimli cried. "Two young hobbits smoking and...and drinking!" he said in anger.  
  
"We... are rejoicing in the battle we just won!" Merry said, before taking a swig of his drink.  
  
"We are here sitting on a field of victory! We earned this! We have pork! And beer for you!" Pippin piped up.  
  
Gimli changed his attitude. "Pork! And beer!" he smiled. Sayowyn and Legolas looked and one another and grinned up at the hobbits. Before long they began riding their horses through the knee deep water of a flooded Isengard. Suddenly Pippin was off in the water. He had found something. Sayowyn looked over. It was a sphere rock of some sort. It had a clearness to it. Gandalf quickly took it from the hobbit and hid it under his cloak.  
  
Pippin was surprised, and was curious at why he was not allowed to have what he had found. Throughout the day they made their way back to Edoras, where they would enjoy a few days stay. That night, when everyone was sleeping, Aragorn went outside to look over the city of Edoras. He noticed two people standing close by.  
  
He went up and stood beside Legolas, who was listening to Sayowyn speak. Aragorn could not understand Quenya, which was what Sayowyn was saying. "What is she doing?" he asked with curiousity.  
  
Legolas looked at the stars. "The stars are veiled. Sayowyn speaks to them this night."  
  
Sayowyn kept speaking to the stars, then stopping to listen. "What do they say?" Aragorn asked quietly.  
  
"The eye of the enemy is moving." Legolas said, his voice haunting, yet calm. He had his hood up over his head, so only his face could be seen. Sayowyn was the same.  
  
Aragorn stood and listened to Sayowyn speak the beautiful language of Quenya. Suddenly Sayowyn turned to Legolas with fear in her eyes. "Ta tuls si!" she said, turning and running to the room where the others slept.  
  
"He is here!" Legolas looked at Aragorn, the same fear in his eyes. They followed Sayowyn as fast as they could.  
  
The three arrived at the doorway together, to see Pippin holding the same rock in his hand. The rock was aglow, and Pippin's body shook as he cried out. The rest of the room was awake, but they did not know what to do. Sayowyn ran forward and took the rock from him. She felt electricty flowing through her veins. She did not make a sound, but stood with her eyes fixed on the ball. Aragorn knocked it from her hands, causing it to roll across the room. Gandalf quickly scooped it up.  
  
Sayowyn and Pippin fell at the same time. Sayowyn had a harder time coming to than Pippin did. Gandalf went to the hobbit and spoke to him. "What did you see?" the wizard asked.  
  
Through gasps of air and shaking, Pippin was able to say. "I saw him!" Gandalf was able to get more information out of the hobbit, relieved to see that Pippin had not told Sauron anything about anyone of the fellowship.  
  
"I saw a white tree! It burned!" Pippin cried. Gandalf sat in shock. Meanwhile, Legolas and Aragorn were standing over Sayowyn, who did not wake.  
  
"Gandalf come here, quickly!" Legolas called to him. The wizard ran over and looked Sayowyn over.  
  
He put up his hand and closed his eyes. "I release you." he simply said. Moments later, the elf was awake, yet not frightened like Pippin. "Take her to a room to rest. She will need it." he said.  
  
"There is a room across the hall and one door to the left." Aragorn said as Legolas picked up an exhausted Sayowyn in his arms. He carried her to the room, which was empty except for a bed beside the wall, and a window which cast moonlight in fairly well.  
  
Without a word the elf placed Sayowyn on the bed and left her to sleep, which she fell to instantly. Legolas then returned to the disturbed room of Pippin and the others. Gandalf was talking to Aragorn, planning on leaving for Minas Tirith the next day. It would be a three day long ride.  
  
"You'd be best to tend to Sayowyn." Gandalf said to Legolas, who nodded and left the room. The elf stepped quietly into the dark room, and dropped to his knees on the bedside. Sayowyn slept quietly. No part of her body moved.  
  
Legolas spoke. "Sayowyn?" he asked. She did not stir as she usually did. He placed a hand on her abdomen and shook her very gently. He said her name again. Legolas removed his hand and sat watching her for a moment. Suddenly, Sayowyns eyes shot open and she jerked up to a sitting position. She was breathing hard. "What is wrong?" Legolas asked with alarm.  
  
Sayowyn looked around the room and then at the elf. "My dreams. They hurt." she gasped for air. She placed a hand on her throat.  
  
When the trauma had ended, Sayowyn returned to normal. She then began to tremble with cold. "Cold has never bothered you before." Legolas simply stated.  
  
She leaned closer to him. He placed two hands on her cheeks. His eyes widened. Sayowyn placed a hand ontop of one of his, closing her eyes slowly. "Your hands are so warm." she said.  
  
"And your skin is so cold!" Legolas said in disbelief. No elfs' skin was ever too cold or too hot. "Your life is leaving you."  
  
Sayowyns eyes opened again. "Who told you that?" she asked.  
  
"Gandalf." Legolas replied. He looked at Sayowyn more closely. He could see a change in her face. She was not radiant anymore. Some part of the life that could once be seen in her eyes was now gone. Her skin was whiter than usual, and her golden hair had lost its brilliance. She looked like an elf who was dying. "Your grace is leaving you."  
  
"I will outlast until Sauron is destroyed. Do not fear." Sayowyn said.  
  
"Le tyava quel?" Legolas asked.  
  
Sayowyn shook her head. "I can feel my life leaving me. I wish this had not happened. Amin hiraetha." she said.  
  
Legolas let go of her face and took a hold of her hands now. "Quel Kaima." he said.  
  
Sayowyn lay back down in bed, still shivering. Legolas lay beside her now, and she rested her head, now heavy with sorrow, on his chest. She could hear his heart beat, which was steady, unlike her own. Legolas reached behind him and pulled his cloak from behind her, wrapping Sayowyn in it. Soon, Sayowyn became warm once more and they both fell asleep. 


	21. Two Kings

It was almost noon when they awoke the next day. Slowly Sayowyn rose from the bed, along with Legolas, who watched her carefully to see any signs of weakness. They went down to the Golden Hall, where Theoden and Aragorn sat eating. Gandalf and Pippin had left early that morning, to travel to Minas Tirith. Sayowyn sensed a war was coming.  
  
Three days of rest saw Sayowyn feeling slightly better, and both she and Legolas were together in the Golden Hall with Theoden when Aragorn rushed in with news. "The beacons are lit. Gondor calls for aid!" he said.  
  
They waited for a response from the king. "And Rohan will answer." he said finally.  
Legolas smiled, excited for battle.  
  
Within two hours, the Rohirrim were ready to set out. Horses were saddled, weapons packed, and riders mounted. There were at least three thousand strong riders ready to help those of Minas Tirith. It was a three day ride for them, and on the eve of battle they stopped to rest and camp. The horses were restless, and Legolas looked at them with curiousity that day.  
  
"The Dwimorberg is near. They can sense it." Sayowyn informed him.  
  
Legolas shuddered at the thought of ghosts with malice and returned to his horse. Those of importance were camped high, on a cliff side. That night, a strange rider on a horse galloped up to see Theoden. Sayowyn left her tent to check on Naro, who was cribbing on his hitching post. "Naro!" she said with disapproval.  
  
She was on her way to return to her tent when out of darkness came Elrond. "Uncle!" she said, hugging him.  
  
Elrond took her hands in his. "Your hands are cold. Like Arwens'. It's as I feared." he said with sorrow.  
  
Changing the subject, Sayowyn asked him, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I gave the sword to Aragorn." Sayowyn nodded, understanding. "He is the king of Gondor now. I also told him about Arwen, she is fading fast."  
  
Sayowyn was surprised. "Arwen is not in Valinor?" she asked.  
  
"She would not leave. She thinks there is still hope." Elrond replied.  
  
"There is still hope. Though, I cannot see it right now." Sayowyn admitted.  
  
"There is always hope. Now, I must go. Namarie." he said, before disappearing.  
  
Sayowyn wished she could speak more to her beloved Uncle, but understood he needed to leave with haste. She went to find Aragorn, who was with Legolas and Gimli. Their horses were saddled. "Where are you going?" she asked them.  
  
"We must break the will of the King of the Dead, Sayowyn. We may not return." Aragorn told her.  
  
Sayowyn nodded. "The living cannot defend the Minas Tirith, without the fury of those long dead." The three men nodded. "Why can I not come?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.  
  
The others let Legolas reply. "It is too dangerous. If we do not accomplish our goal, we will die."  
  
Sayowyn was taken aback. "We need you to guide Rohan in assisting Gondor. I fear that Theoden does not have the skill to lead his people to victory. This is your test." Aragorn explained to the elf.  
  
Sayowyn nodded. "We must go now. Look to our coming, tomorrow, when the sun is at its highest point in the sky. Meet us on the shores of Gondors' sea." Legolas kissed her good bye.  
  
"I shall pray for you." she told the three companions, who bid her farewell and then set out.  
  
The other men questioned their departure. "Why do they leave on the eve of battle?" one asked.  
  
"Because they know there is no hope." another answered. Sayowyn went to them.  
  
"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Hope will always endure." she said to them, before going to her tent to have a lonely, sleepless night. 


	22. Pellenor Fields

Morning dawned early for everyone, and soon horses were saddled and they set out, arriving near Pellenor fields at about noon. Sayowyn and Naro were first to gallop up to the top of the hill overlooking the fields of Pellenor and Minas Tirith. What she saw made her jaw drop.  
  
Orcs, goblins, Uruk-hai, cave trolls, Nazgul and other hideous beings were already at war with the Men of Gondor. Tens of thousands at least were lined up, most inside the walls of Minas Tirith already. Sayowyn knew that this was the war of all wars. The deciding day for Men. Moments later, the rest of the Rohirrim rode up. Everyones reaction was the same. Eowyn rode beside Sayowyn. The elf was hardly surprised to see the woman was joining them in battle. "Why did you not tell me that Aragorns' heart belonged to someone else?" she asked in anger.  
  
Sayowyn was taken aback by this question. This was no time for such a discussion. "I wanted to tell you. But I could not be the one to bring such sad news to your ears, Eowyn." she replied.  
  
"No Sayowyn. You did not make me sad. Instead, you have made me angry!" The woman said before turning her horse away. Sayowyn noticed that Merry was riding with her. Sayowyn dismissed Eowyns' comments, preparing for war.  
  
Theoden gave a long speech, preparing them for death and glory. Sayowyn sat, her body tense. This time, she was not fighting alongside Legolas, and felt slightly afraid. Before she knew it, the three thousand riders of the Rohirrim were taking charge. "To war!" The King cried.  
  
The sound of the horses hoofbeats were nearly deafening. Sayowyn rode hard and fast, in the front of the mass of Rohan warriors. The orcs took up their arrows and fired, killing at least one hundred riders before they even reached them. However, within seconds, the riders flooded the crowds of orcs, and began making their way through the fields, killing many an orc as they did so. Two hours worth of fighting saw Sayowyn and Naro tired, yet uninjured. Sayowyn looked into the sky. The sun was directly above her. She gave Naro the signal and off he ran, towards Gondors' western shores.  
  
She was anxious when she saw a large group of orcs awaiting the ships, which were almost at their destination. Sayowyn rode between the sea and the orcs. She dismounted Naro and whispered in his ear. The stallion then galloped off, where he was going to meet her safely a short while later. "What's this here?" one orc called out.  
  
"Gonna fight us all are ye?" another cried.Sayowyn said nothing. The ships pulled up to the shoreline and stopped. "They're finally here! A little late are we?" the same orc yelled.  
  
Sayowyn smiled at them all, her back turned to the ships. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli leaped from the side of the boat and stood beside her. Legolas was glad to see that Sayowyn was not hurt. The orcs began to laugh again, this time more nervously. They wondered what was going on. Then, out of the ships came the Dead. Thousands of green spectres flew out at them. Sayowyn, if she looked closely enough, could make out facial and body features.  
  
The orcs screeched as they were slaughtered by the dead, which were not only invincable to any kind of injury, but could literally fly. And fly they did, killing hundreds of orcs on their way to Minas Tirith.  
  
Sayowyn and her friends all ran to join the battle, and soon arrived back in the middle of it. Everyone soon felt tremors in the ground. Mumakil had arrived. The great Oliphants destroyed everything in their path, while the Easterlings that rode upon their backs shot arrows down below. A horse, which was running riderless nearby, was also caught up in the fright and confusion. Quietly, Sayowyn stepped over to it.  
  
She swung up into the saddle and spoke calming words to him. She then took off towards the Mumakil, which were trampling many riders and horses. It seemed hopeless and they could not be beaten. Sayowyn steered the gelding between the legs of the Oliphant, and then stood on the saddle. It was hard to balance, but Sayowyn pulled out her elvish daggers and slit the animals tendons in his legs. The great beast fell to the ground, shaking it.  
  
Sayowyn and Legolas simply looked at one another, before each taking off to destroy two Oliphants. Once close enough, Sayowyn leapt from the horses back and onto the girth which held the Easterlings safely above. Reaching over, she cut the back cinch, and then cut the one she was holding onto. The elf was hoping that it would slide off the opposite way, pulling her onto the animals back, as Legolas' had, but instead it fell to her side.  
  
Quickly she grabbed hold of the Oliphants ear and dangled from it, waving goodbye as the Easterlings fell to their death. She then climbed a top the animals head and smiled when she saw that Legolas' Mumakil was going head on. In unison they pulled out arrows and released them into the back of the Oliphants heads, causing the beasts to drop and collide with one another at full force.  
  
Both Sayowyn and Legolas slid down the tusks of the Oliphants. Anyone who watched swore it was a mirrored image. The elves both landed safely, inches away from one another. "Nice move!" Legolas simply said, before they both went their seperate ways to fight their own battles.  
  
"That only counts as one!" Gimli said to Legolas in exasperation.  
  
Sayowyn fought her way through the great crowds of orcs and came to a small clearing. There, she saw Theoden, laying under a horse which had fallen on him. And she saw a Nazgul. On the dragon-like creatures back sat the Lord of the Nazgul. This was supposedly a demon even the greatest warrior could not defeat.  
  
Eowyn was between the two monsters and her uncle. The dragon was about to take a fatal bite, one that would kill Eowyn. Sayowyn, faster than the eye could follow, whipped out an arrow and aimed it, releasing it. Legolas' training had prepared her for this moment. The arrow hit square on its mark, piercing the dragon in the side of the neck, causing it to rock back, so Eowyn could finish it off.  
  
Sayowyn did not stay to watch the rest of the great fight, for she was busy killing more evil creatures that were so determined to kill the good of Middle-earth. But the day had taken its toll on the elf princess, and she grew tired rapidly, not hitting the orcs with as much force as she would have liked to. Thankfully, at that moment, the Dead had made their way into the Minas Tirith, and killed all who were in their way.  
  
Half an hour later, the battle for Pellenor fields was over. Thanks to the Dead, the world of Men was temporarily saved. Sayowyn approached Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn, who were with the King of the Dead and his army of former traitors.  
  
"Maybe we should keep them." Gimli was saying as Sayowyn arrived. "They come in handy."  
  
"You made a promise, Aragorn, son of Arathorn!" the King cried out.  
  
Aragorn raised his new sword. "And I intend to keep my promise. Go. Be free and in peace." he finished.  
  
Moments later, the King began to diminish, as well as the rest of his men. Sayowyn smiled as they disappeared into the air, for their souls were freed. If only the princess could have felt the same way. 


	23. The Black Gate

A hour later, everyone was reunited. Aragorn took up his throne temporarily, and discussed matters with Gandalf. "We must gather everyone we can, and ride to the Black Gate."  
  
Eomer spoke up. "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "No, but we can give Frodo a chance."  
  
"A diversion." was what Legolas simply stated.  
  
Sayowyn questioned them. "How do we know that Frodo is alive and even in Mordor?" she asked.  
  
There was a pause. "Like you said, Sayowyn. There is always hope, and it will forever endure." Gandalf said. Sayowyn shook her head slowly. She wished now only to rest, for she was fast growing weak.  
  
She ran to meet Naro, whom she told to be waiting for her in the trees beside the shores of Gondor. Naro ran from the trees to her, happy to see she was safe. Sayowyn led the great stallion back, to where the Men were preparing to ride to Mordor. The elf knew that this was their final hope, their last chance to give Frodo time to end the evil that was before them. One thousand Men on horseback set out from Minas Tirith, minus Theoden, who had fallen that day.  
  
The ride to the Black Gate was quiet, for everyone was drowing in their sorrow from the deaths of their friends a few hours earlier. A half hour long ride later, and the black gate stood before them.  
  
The Men grouped, forming a tight circle before the giant gates. Sayowyn noticed that when she looked up at the highest point of the gate, the sun was blocked out. They all stood for five minutes, everyones body was filled with the fear of death, which was inevitable.  
  
Sayowyn, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Gandalf rode forward on their horses, to the very gate itself. "We ask Mordor to open its gate!" Aragorn cried. They turned their horses away. Naro nearly fell over, turning so fast on his haunches. They loped back to the other men. Turning to face the gate, they stood, waiting.  
  
Just then, there was a movement of the gate, and slowly it began to open. Hordes of orcs and goblins poured out. Soon, the group of one thousand men and horses were surrounded on all sides by the evil beings of the most evil place in middle earth.  
  
Aragorn rode forward in front of them and spoke loudly, so all could hear him."I see in your eyes, the same fear, that would take the heart of me. A day may come, when the courage of men fails, when we foresake our friends, and all bonds of fellowship. But it is no this day. This day, we fight!" he cried.  
  
The others hollered their support, though they had never been this frightened. They dismounted from their horses, sending them all into the middle of the great circle they had formed. Sayowyn bid Naro farewell. "Narmaire." she said in his ear. Now they stood, face to face with their greatest enemies.  
  
Gimli now spoke to Legolas. "I never thought I'd be here, before the Black Gate, side by side with an elf." he said.  
  
Legolas looked down at him, smiling, the sun shining through his blonde hair. "And what about side by side with a friend?" he asked.  
  
"Aye." Gimli simply said. Sayowyn smiled at them. Then her expression changed very quickly. The eye of Sauron, wreathed in flame, now turned towards them. This was the point of the mission to distract his gaze.  
  
Now, Frodo. She prayed in her mind. Then a haunting voice filled the air. Sauron was speaking to Aragorn. He was taunting him. Threatening him. Legolas squinted, having a hard time seeing into the great Eye properly.  
  
Then something came over Sayowyn. She did not know why she did it, but she stepped foward. "Sayowyn Tiwele." Sauron spoke. "It is my life force which will destroy yours. The world of elves will come to darkness." he said.  
  
"But not before yours does." Sayowyn spoke quietly to him, knowing that he heard her.  
  
The Eye growled. "If I die, I am taking you with me." he said.  
  
All eyes now turned to Sayowyn, who stood motionless. Legolas' jaw was dropped, slightly. What was she doing? Then Sayowyn spoke, and all could hear her answer. "So be it." was what the great elven princess said.  
  
Still in her slight trance, Sayowyn began walking to the mass of awaiting orcs, which held their swords ready. Reaching behind her, she pulled out her trusted elven daggers. They sung through the air as she flipped them in her hands quickly. She kept walking straight.  
  
Just as the elf reached the crowd of orcs, her friends and the Men of Gondor ran behind her, and caught up just enough in time to meet the orcs the same time she did. With the motions she was so used to, Sayowyn met the orcs swords in midair with hers, and proceeded to slay as many as possible.  
  
Soon, all of the Men of Gondor became drowned in the unthinkable masses of orcs. Sayowyn was fighting with them on all sides. She could feel Saurons gaze upon her, and it weakened her greatly. The elf had never fought so long and hard in her life, and many an orc went down before her.  
  
Suddenly, the familiar screech of the horrible Nazgul was heard by all. Looking up, they all saw the great dragons and their evil riders swooping down upon them. Every screech they made was agony to Sayowyn, who, in her poor health, heard things more acutely than anyone else. The elf covered her ears in pain everytime it was heard.  
  
But, luck was on their side that moment. For just as the Nazguls appeared, so did giant eagles. "Eagles!" Pippin cried with joy. The great birds met the dragons in midair, killing them as they did so. Sayowyn smiled slightly and continued her long battle.  
  
She was about to make her way to find Legolas when suddenly two giant bodies of winged creatures tumbled through the air and landed not one hundred feet in front of her. The ring wraith was thrown off in the air, falling to his death. But the dragon and the eagle fought, eventually falling. Sayowyn was glad to see the bird was still alive, but her happiness stopped when she saw that the bird was in shock, and could not move.  
  
The dragon stood and prepared to kill the eagle with his sharp teeth. Sayowyn quickly pulled an arrow from her quill and pulled back, releasing it. The shot hit the dragon in the neck, and it reared back, stepping away from the eagle, which still stood motionless.  
  
Sayowyn rushed forward, and stood between the dragon and the great Eagle. The war stopped completely for a moment, as everyone watched the small yet beautiful elf stand against the giant, horrid creature of the Nazgul. She pulled out her elven daggers once more, and stood facing the dragon.  
  
It screeched at her, but, as much as she wanted to, she did not cover her ears in pain. Instead she raised one dagger high above her head, keeping the other low and beside her left leg. The dragon came down upon the elf. Sayowyn slashed away at the thick skin of his neck with her daggers, but it was no use, the beast was simply not going to die.  
  
The monsterous dragon pushed her closer and closer, back to the Eagle, which was slowly coming to. Suddenly the dragon lashed out with his teeth and Sayowyn instinctively stabbed the dagges into his mouth. The daggers were not long enough, however, and the sharp teeth bit the steel of the elven weapons in half.  
  
Now useless, the daggers were dropped to the ground. The dragon quickly lunged towards her, knocking her down on her back. Legolas was too far away to do anything, and surrounded by too many orcs to fire an arrow and hit the dragon with accuracy. The warriors watched as the dragons head went past the lying elf and towards the eagle. The dragons mouth opened as it prepared to attack the bird.  
  
Just as the dragons teeth were a few feet from the Eagle, the dragon screeched a terrible cry and reared up. Sayowyn had pulled her sword from her belt, the sword which she hardly ever used, and had stabbed the blade up into the dragons throat. The dragon fell back, and Sayowyn was still attached, and was pulled to her feet. As she reached a stand still, the sword pulled free of his neck, and the dragon fell on his back, dead.  
  
"Fly!" Sayowyn quickly yelled to the Eagle. It opened its mighty wings and flew up into the sky. The elf went back to fighting. Hours later, the orcs seemed like an endless tide. Cave trolls came crashing through the Gate, to join the battle. 


	24. Free

It seemed more and more hopeless as the hours passed. Sayowyn could barely stand, nevermind fight for her life. Death was very near to her, now. Orcs swarmed the remaining Men. Sayowyn began to find it difficult to tell friend from foe. The goings on began to swim before her very eyes.  
  
Legolas was nearer to her now, slowly realizing the cause was becoming more and more hopeless. Boromir was right all along, he decided. Sayowyns arrow supply finally ran out, and she was now killing orcs solely on her own physical strength, with her sword, which became increasingly more heavy. Swinging the sword to bring down the orcs was a chore that became a battle of its own.  
  
Sayowyns shoulder even began to throb once more, even though it had been days since she felt the pain last. In her mind, things started to close in around her. Everything became darker, until at last Sayowyn could fight no more. It was at this point in time, that something changed.  
  
Now, Saurons eye began to shake and shrivel up. It was subtle at first, but the fighting stopped for just mere seconds. Time enough for Legolas to witness Sayowyns final minutes. The elf princess stood, surrounded by orcs. Her mouth was open slightly, and her eyes downcast. She was standing motionless, her hand frozen to her sword.  
  
The fighting began again, and this time Sayowyn still kept very still. She then began to sway very slightly, from side to side. Legolas called her name. "Sayowyn!" he cried. He began making his way through the impossible masses of surrounding orcs. He used every last arrow he had and even used his bow to push the orcs out of the way. "Sayowyn!" he yelled again.  
  
But Sayowyn still stood. Legolas was almost to her when the elf began to fall. It was slow at first, but ever so surely the princess was falling through the air. Split seconds before she hit the ground, Legolas was at her side, and scooped her limp body up in his strong but tired arms. Sayowyn lay motionless, her eyes still open. Legolas ran as hard and as fast as he could, to where the people of Gondor and Rohan stood, their circle tightly bunched together again.  
  
The elf prince took his beloved princess to safety, and kneeled on the ground, setting her in a sitting position. Sayowyn leaned against his chest for support. Without a word, together the two elves, the only ones of their kind to fight for middle earth until the very end, watched silently as the tower which held Saurons fast vaporising eye slowly fell. Its base and sides began to crumble beneath it.  
  
Down went Sauron for the last time. Gandalf watched in both great happiness, and dispair as he realized that the reign of the evil Lord Sauron was over, but also the lives of two small hobbits was most likely through, as well. Sayowyn simply blinked when the tower finally hit the ground. It lay there for a second, and then exploded. The many stone pieces of it were sent flying in all directions. The noise of the explosion was enough to deafen most people, but not the Men who had just fought for Middle-earth.  
  
Quickly, the ground started to fall. Piece by piece, the dirt and rocks that the orcs stood on collasped, falling into darkness. Mount Doom erupted at that moment. Magma could be seen even from Sayowyns view, which was nearly ground level. Now, Legolas spoke to her. "Sayowyn, the realm of Sauron is over. He has been destroyed!" Sayowyn coughed a little, gasping for air.  
  
Aragorn, who was standing beside Gandalf,simply looked at him in victory when he knew that Sauron was gone forever. They did not know about Sayowyns peril at this point. Sayowyn spoke, her voice hollow. "I do not think I am going to make it."  
  
"But you are alive! He didn't take you with him!" Legolas began to feel helpless. He knew that the elf would soon be gone.  
  
"I am falling now, Legolas, as we speak. It's getting darker. I can see no one but you now, my love." Sayowyn was now in Legolas' lap, staring up into his eyes which were so wide and blue it made her weep. Sayowyns eyes, were brown. "There is no pain." her voice cracked, as tears came down her beautiful face.  
  
Legolas grabbed her tighter. "You cannot leave me! You made me a promise! You told me that day by the river that I would never lose you, as long as you were mine to lose! You promised!" he said softly. Legolas looked at her face. Her face, which was once so full of wonder was now filled with suffering.  
  
Sayowyns Darkstar began to emit a small glow. "It is calling me home, Legolas. I would give anything not to leave you here alone. I am so sorry, my love." she said. Sayowyns eyes closed one last time. Her Darkstars' glow faded into nothing, now. The elven princess was free of all the pain. Free of all the anguish of the losses throughout her short life. Free of all the suffering put forth by the evil forces. Free. 


	25. A Promise Kept

Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf turned to see Legolas cradle Sayowyn in his arms. And for the first time in his life, a tear slid down the elf's cheek. The rest of the fellowship wept too. For not only had they lost many a great companion, but they were done their long journey. Their hearts were filled with both happiness and great sadness.  
  
Just then, three Eagles swooped down from the sky. The Eagle that Sayowyn had saved, Belothor, hovered above them. Aragorn and Gimli took the now alone Legolas by the arm and gently pulled him back. Belothor swiftly took the princess in one of his feet, his talons wrapping around her body tightly. Gandalf climbed a top an Eagle, as well.  
  
And together the three Eagles made their way to Mount Doom. The first Eagle carried on his back the great wizard, Gandalf, and stopped for a second to pick up Frodo, who was unconscious, laying on a rock, next to Samwise. The second Eagle picked up Sam, and the three Eagles made their way to the unknown.  
  
A week had passed since the realm of the Dark Lord Sauron had ended, and at last, for the most part, peace was felt throughout all Middle-earth. The day of crowning Aragorn, the new King of Gondor, arrived. All of the remaining Elves soon came. Many Men, from all parts of Middle-earth, also arrived. It was the beginning of the fourth age of the world.  
  
At last the great celebration took place. On the seventh level of Minas Tirith, stood hundreds of excited watchers. Gandalf removed the crown from Gimli, who held the blue satin pillow on which it was held. The wizard carefully placed it on Aragorns head. He was now the official High King of Gondor.  
  
Aragorn turned to his people. "Gone are the days of old. Here are the new days. Days in which you can freely and safely spend living in Middle- earth." Aragorns speech continued. After he was done, he then sang a song of Great Kings.  
  
Slowly, the former Ranger made his way down the stairs and to the area in which the elves were watching. Here he asked Legolas to step forward. The elf was wearing his usual gray pants and knee high light shoes, and also a jacket, of a marvelous silver-blue color. The sun shone through his hair, making it appear almost white. On top of his head was a light, wiry elven crown, made of Mithril, silver, and gold. For Legolas Greenleaf was the prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Aragorn rested his hands on his friends' shoulders. Legolas returned the grasp, which a small smile on his face. His heart still ached from the loss of his one and only love, and he knew it would never heal. "Legolas, my old friend." Aragorn said. "My heart will forever grieve for your greatest loss." he said.  
  
At that moment, the ground gasped. Legolas looked over Aragorns shoulder to see what was making everyone so awed. There, on the top of the stairs, where Aragorn was crowed, stood an elf.  
  
The elf had long blonde hair, which was wavy, and flowed down to her elbows. She had deep chocolate brown eyes, which had a light of their own within them. Her radiant smile showed off her perfect set of gleaming white teeth. She had a crown on her head, closely matching Legolas'. The princess wore a marvelous white gown, which dragged behind her a little. The slight wind in the air caught parts of her hair and dress, flapping them in the breeze.  
  
Legolas stepped from the crowd. How could this be? He slowly made his way over to her. The princess smiled and began her graceful decline down the stairs. When she was ground level with Legolas, she spoke. Her voice was light, and musical. It was heaven to Legolas' ears. "I intend to keep that promise forever."  
  
Legolas grinned from ear to ear, and his heart leapt with joy. The crowd of people watched as the elven prince stopped inches away from the elven princess and took her face in his hands. She smiled back at him. The two elves met together in a passionate kiss. Legolas felt alive again. Flower petals dropped from the sky and onto the two elves.  
The crowd clapped with joy. Legolas and Sayowyn turned to watch Aragorn receive Arwen, who bowed her head to him. The King placed two fingers under her chin and kissed her the moment her head was brought up. The crowd cheered again, for the King had chosen his Queen and revealed her in front of everyone.  
  
Then the four companions turned to another four companions. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin stood side by side, and they bowed down to Aragorn when he turned to them. "My friends!" he said. The hobbits stood again. "You bow to no one." The King dropped to his knees. Arwen followed, and soon Legolas and Sayowyn, too, were bowing. Eventually, all who looked upon the four hobbits were dropped to their knees. The halflings smiled to themselves. They had never expected something this spectacular. 


	26. Fates Reasoning

At the dinner celebration, Legolas refused to leave Sayowyns' side, which she certainly did not mind. And at the large, rounded table where all of the fellowship and their friends sat eating, Aragorn asked Sayowyn how she came to be alive once again.  
  
The people stopped eating. Legolas was curious to know, as well, and had forgotten to ask her. "I simply remember being in a field of mist." she said catching everyone's attention. "An elf stood before me. As I bowed before him he told me his name was Nanyand, once a great King of Elves." Elrond nodded.  
  
"Nanyand Autumnstone. Centuries ago. Go on." he told her.  
  
"He said that Sauron too, had brought his daughter, Dilanhay, to her death, because the One Ring was not destroyed in time. He told me that Dilanhays' one wish before she perished was to slay a Balrog, which she feared most of her life, after having met one." Sayowyn said. Legolas realized how familiar the story was. "ilanhay, Nanyand described, was much like myself, blonde, a princess, yet had the desire to fight in battles, which he regrets not allowing her to do. He said that she would have followed in my footsteps. He asked me to slay the Balrog which she feared so much. And so in the mist I fought him. Three days of battle saw me weakened and hopeless, but in the name of Dilanhay I finished the Balrog, and so Nanyand told me that I was to go back to Middle-earth, because my time was not yet over, and I had fulfilled one of his daughter's greatest dreams. And so here I am." she finished.  
  
The table of people sat in awe as they listened intently. The rest of the night was spent drinking and dancing in celebration of the crowning of the King Aragorn, and the return of one of the greatest Elves in history, Sayowyn Darkstar. 


	27. Many Farewells

Four short years later, Sayowyn and Legolas were enjoying a life of great comforts, living at Minas Tirith. Naro was approaching his eighth year, and Tia was coming on seven. The two elves loved their new life in Gondor, surrounded by friends, and royalties, but something still ached in their hearts. They wanted to sail away to be with the rest of their kin. Sayowyn was torn between her decisions.  
  
The princess knew she could leave Middle-earth forever, leaving behind the hobbits, Arwen, Aragorn, Gimli, Eowyn and Faramir and their people, or stay separated from her actual family. There were only about 55 elves left in Middle-earth, and they would soon also be leaving. Legolas approached Sayowyn one afternoon. "We should decide soon." he simply said.  
  
Sayowyn nodded slowly. "This is not an easy decision to make. I wish that the World could have remained as it always had." she replied quietly. Legolas nodded. He knew in his heart that, although it would be hard to leave Aragorn and his other friends, that his real home lie in Valinor.  
  
"Sayowyn, I think we should leave Middle-earth. There is nothing for us here, anymore." he spoke.  
  
The princess nodded again. "So be it. We shall leave with the last ships. They set sail in three months." she concluded. And so, one week later, the elves said their final goodbyes to their friends of Gondor, who stood in the throne room one morning.  
  
Sayowyn approached Gimli, first. "Gimli, long have Elves and Dwarves despised each other. But now you have taught us the importance of friendship. I will be forever grateful for your fine courage and personality. Perhaps someday, you can join the Elves of Valinor. For now, however, I know that your heart wishes to stay here, so you can enjoy the royalties that Gondor has to offer. Good bye my friend, I wish you the best of luck in your long life." Sayowyn kissed the Dwarf on the forehead. Gimli began to cry, as he often did in times of farewell.  
  
Legolas then bid his good friend goodbye, and talked to him while Sayowyn went to Eowyn, and her husband, King Faramir. "Eowyn, you gave your people courage. You showed that no matter what your size or strength, the realm of women would always reign true." And to Faramir she turned. "You withstood the power of the One Ring, and released Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee, although you could have achieved the ultimate power. Middle-earth shall be forever grateful to you. Farewell my friends." she finished.  
  
The hobbits, who were visiting at that time, stepped forward to the elf. "Frodo Baggins. Words cannot describe my thankfulness to you. You were the once doomed Ring bearer, but you overcame the greatest evil the world has ever known, and you defeated it for good. Perhaps I shall see you in the Undying Lands, someday. Samwise Gamgee, I always knew that your stout heart and mind would help Frodo through his darkest of hours. And to Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck, you always gave me energy and laughter, whenever I looked upon you. Farewell my four small friends. My mother was right, even the smallest person can change the course of the future."  
  
The princess then made her final trip to Aragorn and Arwen, who were saddened. "Aragorn. You were always the true King, I could always see it in you. No matter how periless the road, you fought your way to the throne. I shall miss you terribly, as will Legolas." Sayowyns eyes turned to Arwen. "You forsake the immortal life for this Man, and you never looked back. You felt the same agony and despair as I did, in the final hours before which evil was ended forever. All throughout our long lives, you have been my best friend. I know that this is probably harder on you than anyone else, for you cannot be with the kin you have lived with all of your life, but Aragorn is a fine substitute. I will miss you most of all, Arwen. Farewell my friend." Sayowyn smiled at her sadly.  
  
Legolas said his farewells to everyone after the princess did, spending a long time with Aragorn, who was going to miss the elf something terrible, for without the help of Legolas and Gimli, Aragorn would never have made it as far as he did in life. And with a final wave, the elves turned and left the room, making their way down to the stables, where their horses lay. Legolas rode Tia, who had grown fond of him. The elf decided to leave Arod to Gimli.  
  
The two elves galloped their horses to the top of the hill overlooking Pellenor fields and Minas Tirith, then stopped and turned, taking one last look at the white city. "I wish I could take them wish us." Legolas said.  
  
"Perhaps someday we can." Sayowyn said wistfully. 


	28. Seperation

They turned one last time and began their three month tour of Middle- earth. They rode to Edoras, Helms Deep, and Isengard. Soon they also rode past the Black Gate, which was not as evil looking as it had once been. Legolas wished to travel to Mirkwood, where he was born. The elves spent a week wandering the paths in the forest, and resting their horses. Legolas looked at it one last time as they rode off again.  
  
Upon arrival in Lothlorien, Sayowyns heart nearly fell. The two elves put their horses in a stable, which was empty, and wandered through the empty home of the Elves. They went to her mothers throne, which had an eerie silence to it. Sayowyn and Legolas went to her bedroom one last time, to gather any other personal belongings she wished to bring with her. As they rode off the next day, Sayowyn remembered she had forgotten to say goodbye to her favorite spot by the river.  
  
This saddened the elf, but they rode on, passing the mines of Moria, which were utterly emptied of anyone, and went straight to Rivendell, where they enjoyed the company of the rest of the remaining Elves.  
  
And then, the following week, the final ships arrived to bring everyone back to Valinor. However, it would be two days of packing the ships full before they left the shores. On the day of departure, Sayowyn first loaded her two horses, which were frightened, having never been on a boat before. "I will see you soon." the elf told them as she fed them.  
  
Sayowyn turned away and went to Legolas, who was on the shoreline. "How long will it be before they leave?" she asked.  
  
"Three hours. Are you going somewhere?" he asked.  
  
Sayowyn nodded yes. "I would like to go somewhere alone and pray. I will be back before they leave." Sayowyn bid Legolas farewell, who waved to her.  
  
The elf traveled up to the top of the cliff overlooking the small dip which the ocean took before going to Rivendells' shoreline, which was surrounded by the cliffs on both sides. From this view Sayowyn could see a vast distance. She then went on to go farther down the cliff, to the left, into a large field. From here should could still see the sea, and also turn to look at Rivendell. But the trip took her longer than she expected. The elf turned to look at the sea. The sun was setting in the sky! She had waited too long!  
  
Sayowyn could see three ships already sailing, and hoped with all of her heart that Legolas was not on one already. As fast as her legs could carry her, Sayowyn ran back towards the shoreline. Meanwhile, Legolas questioned Phaldis, if Sayowyn was anywhere to be found. "She's probably on one of the ships that left." he said.  
  
"Oh. I wished I could travel with her. But it's only a week." Legolas replied.  
  
"Come now, my lord, we need to leave now." Phaldis said. Legolas nodded and stepped into the boat. As they left the shores, Legolas turned and watched Middle-earth begin to fade.  
  
Sayowyn ran and ran, not tiring. She finally reached the shore, and to her utter dismay, she saw the ship leaving. The boat had already reached the cliff where Sayowyn had stood just hours before. "No!" she cried. In vain, the desperate princess ran once more, to the top of the overlooking cliff. "Legolas! Wait!" she called his name. But the ship was sailing into the sunset, leaving Middle-earth forever. The elf dropped to her knees, crying hard. "Don't go where I can't follow!" she sobbed quietly.  
  
But he was gone. Sayowyn lay on the cliff top for a long time. Three long days passed, before Sayowyns eyes opened to view the sun. The elf stood slowly, then looked out at the sea again, and then to the harbor, hoping for the ship to have come back for her, which it never did. 


	29. Into the West

Four more days passed, and Sayowyn knew that if only she had stayed by Legolas' side, they would still be together, and would be arriving on the shores of Valinor this day. And in Valinor the ships arrived all at once. The horses were very restless, but well fed throughout the journey. The elves were also tired after a weeks traveling, and also a little sad about leaving Middle-earth. But here was their new life, full of new adventures.  
  
Awaiting on the shores were most of the other Elves that had already arrived, and they formed a line to watch the final ships coming in. The arriving Elves leaped from the boats and unloaded their horses. Phaldis held Sayowyns' two horses, waiting for her to retrieve them. Legolas looked around for his princess, whom he wanted to speak to, after a week of separation.  
  
But elf after elf poured from the ships, and still no Sayowyn. Legolas went to grab the lead ropes of the two horses, who were slightly frightened of their new surroundings. Hours passed in Valinor, and Legolas was not quite believing that perhaps Sayowyn was in Middle-earth. He went up to all of the elves who had sailed the past week, all of which said they assumed Sayowyn was on another ship.  
  
And then it hit him. Sayowyn was still out on her travels when the ship left. Legolas dropped to his knees. He knew that she was gone forever, now. A tear slid down his cheek. Thranduil rushed to his side. "My son! What is wrong?" he asked.  
  
Legolas did not answer for a long time. "She is gone. I left her." he managed to get out before leaving and walking down the shores alone. The sun was setting, and Legolas lay on the shore to sleep.  
Months passed. Sayowyn lingered on alone and in silence, travelling here and there. Before she knew it, she arrived in Gondor, before the walls of Minas Tirith. She look up at the white walls, to the highest peak of the city, where just months ago she had been reunited with Legolas and her old friends, sure to be happy forever.  
  
Slowly, the elf made her way up to the Citadel, in hopes of finding Arwen or Aragorn. She passed through the city, ignoring the curious stares of the citizens. Not for many months had an elf other than Arwen visited. Upon arrival in the Citadel, Sayowyn walked in, catching the attention of guards. But there was no King or Queen.  
  
Just as one of the guards questioned Sayowyn about the purpose of her visit, Arwen stepped into the large room.  
  
When she saw Sayowyn, tired, dirty, and alone, Arwen mumbled a sound and ran to her side. "Sayowyn," she whispered. And in Sayowyn's eyes, the Queen knew what had happened.  
  
Two weeks passed, before Aragorn, Arwen, Sayowyn, Faramir, and Eowyn rode out of Gondor. Sayowyn was unsure of where exactly they were going, but did not question them. One late afternoon day, they finally arrived in the harbor, where the ships had taken her family from her.  
  
Sayowyn dismounted her borrowed horse and walked up to the dock. The others followed. A small ship was docked, waiting for them. Sayowyn's jaw dropped slightly. "What is this?" she asked.  
  
Arwen smiled. "My father had this ship built for me, in case I wished to come to Valinor. But now, I will not need it. You will take the ship, Sayowyn. I am happy here, but I can see that you are not. This ship was built by elves, and will take you, with no direction, onto the very shores of Valinor." she replied.  
  
Sayowyn smiled back, still in disbelief. She was to see her prince again. She bid the others goodbye. "Eowyn," she said. "You have been a great friend to me. May you and Faramir have a long life, as King and Queen of Rohan. You are more brave than any mere man on this earth." Sayowyn hugged her and Faramir.  
  
To Aragorn, she now turned. "Long live the King. I knew you had it in you, Aragorn. You are a true hero, brave and resilient to your very nature. I cannot thank you enough for the courage you gave us all. Namarie." she kissed his foreheard, and he smiled at her, silent.  
  
Finally she turned to Arwen, who had tears forming in her eyes. "Arwen. My friend of the many centuries. You are the true Queen of Gondor, may your life be fulfilled with peace and happiness. I will wait for you in Valinor. And I shall miss you most of all."  
  
Arwen spoke. "I wish you did not have to leave. I shall miss you so." Sayowyn closed her eyes for a moment. "What is it?" Arwen asked.  
  
Sayowyn spoke slowly. "In my heart, I can hear the white gulls call. I can feel the soft white sand of the shores beneath my feet. My horses stand, their eyes bright and their ears pricked. Their manes are billowing in the cool breeze. Haldir holds them for me. My parents stand smiling, along with Gandalf. And...Legolas stands, smiling with open arms. They are waiting for me." she finished.  
  
Arwen had tears running down her cheeks. "Go to them." she said,her voice barely above a whisper.  
Sayowyn smiled at her softly. She gave the others one last look in farewell and then turned once again to Arwen. Sayowyn kissed the Queen elf upon her head, getting lost in her black hair. "Namarie amin mellon." she said. The elf turned and stepped onto the ship, and was surprised to see it already begin to slowly set sail, all on its own.  
  
Sayowyn was not 40 feet out when she turned to the group of her beloved friends one last time, and grinned at them. For Sayowyn was going home. Arwen raised a hand in goodbye, and Sayowyn did the same. Aragorn placed his right hand on his heart and watched his friend slowly sail away. The ship glided along the gentle waters, through the Gray Havens and into the setting sun.  
  
When her group of friends became a small dot in the distance, Sayowyn knew that there was no turning back. She had left Middle-earth forever. She sat on a bench in the ship and watched as the large chunk of earth that was once her home also began to disappear.  
  
With a final look, she smiled once more , and then turned to look out in front of her, though she could see nothing but sea and sky. 


	30. The White Shores

When the sun had finally set, the sky was black, and the stars were veiled and she looked up at them.  
Tathar was shining brightly in the sky, standing out among the other stars. "Tell me what you can see." Sayowyn said in Quenya. She waited patiently. In her mind she heard a soft voice.  
  
"They wait for you. He needs you now." was all the stars had to say. Sayowyn thanked them with a nod and lay back down on the ship's bench. She stared up at Tathar for a long time.  
  
In Valinor, Legolas still lay on the shore. He had hardly left it. It was as close to Middle-earth and Sayowyn as he could get. He also looked at Tathar and wondered if Sayowyn was doing the same. Soon, he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning dawned with the sun, blue sky and sea all that could be seen. Sayowyn still slept, even when the light of the sun hit her face. A white seagull flew beside the ship. It called out for its friends, who replied.  
  
The cry of the gull awoke the elf princess, who opened her eyes to see many gulls circling the ship. She sat up and smiled. "Your calling me home." she whispered.  
  
The ship seemed to almost follow the gulls throughout the morning. Sayowyn just watched in awe as the small spot in the distance became closer and closer with every hour.  
  
Sayowyn stood up when the sun was at its highest point during the day. She looked closely into the sky. Strangely, a star was still out. Tathar also welcomed her home. She turned to see that the white shores very now very close.  
  
On the shores stood many Elves. Haldir brought out Tia and Naro, who pricked their ears when they saw the arriving ship. Haldir smiled. He knew who it was. Galadriel and Celeborn stepped onto the sand. Other Elves arrived, too. Elrond and some of his people watched as the ship grew closer. But Legolas was no where to be found.  
  
The ship ended its long journey and stopped on the shore. Sayowyn stepped out, on the other side of the ship, facing the sea. Her heart grew happy and her eyes, who had lost some of their brightness, grew happy too. Sayowyn was home. The Elves watched as a she-elf in a white gown stepped from behind the ship.  
  
She had long blonde hair flowing down to her elbows.  
  
Celeborn, Elrond, and Galadriel stepped forward. They hugged her in greeting. Sayowyn smiled back at them. She could feel the soft white sand underneath her feet. Her dreams had come true. Her horses whinnied to her from twenty feet away.  
  
But where was Legolas? He was the reason she had come. Sayowyn continued to greet the other Elves, still glancing around for her prince. "Le abdollen." she heard a voice from behind her. Sayowyn turned to see Legolas. The bright sun was shining through his hair, making it appear almost white. He smiled at her, his eyes bright with joy.  
  
Sayowyn ran to him and he took her in his arms. "So long have I waited for this day, to see you on the white shores of Valinor, free of all evil. Just us." she told him.  
  
He held her closely. "My dreams were haunted when I was not with you. And now the thrones of the Elves belong to us. We are no longer Princess and Prince. We are the Lords of all Elves. Welcome to Valinor, Sayowyn."  
  
Sayowyn looked into his brown eyes, finding the usual comfort and warmth in them as she usually did. Here, she had everything she needed. Her King, her kin, her friends and her happiness. "Middle-earth now belongs to Men. Valinor brings us the time of the elves." she replied.  
  
Legolas nodded at her in agreement. Together, the two Elves, heros of ancient times looked across the sea, on the horizon.  
  
The End 


	31. Epilogue

In the years following the arrival of Middle-earth's remaining Elves in Valinor, peace was finally brought forth. Sayowyn and Legolas took up their rightful thrones, and governed their people for many, many years. They had two elven children. The oldest, a boy, Saylas, and a girl, Lewyn. Sayowyn was happy once more. Her heart still carried the scars of the evil that she had experienced, and her mind was slightly corrupted from the death she had seen, but she was still at peace. Often, Sayown would fancy she was back in Middle-earth, together with her old friends, especially those of the fellowship. She would remember back to a time when she would laugh and joke while basking in the warmth of the sun, sitting underneath trees with golden leaves. She dreamt back to a time when she was with the fellowship, the heroes of Middle-earth and the third age. And nothing would ever separate them again. 


End file.
